Natural Disaster
by divinedragon7
Summary: Pre-AF. Ben and Gwen have to hide what kids do when they're in love, fight off a Pycho exfriend of Gwens who wnats everything she has,including Ben. And every disaster you can think of from a riot, flood, blizard and parents.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well I haven't had much time to write in awhile so I did some bits here and there. Suddenly I realized I actually had a whole story written. And since my summers free I decided now would be a good time to start posting it. I'll post a new chapter every three days, provided nothing happens like a dead laptop. So enjoy and review. Hope I haven't forgotten anything.)

Disclaimer: The lawyers surrounding me have informed me I in no way own Ben 10.

Natural Disaster

Chapter One: The Underground Movie

Ben lay on his buck in the Rust Bucket watching clouds pass by the window. It was late in the afternoon and he was almost board enough to go see what his cousin Gwen was doing, almost. They had spent the last three days driving through an endless desert with an air conditioner that kicked on and died sporadically. He looked at the thermostat; it had broken half way through the nineties.

He started fiddling with the Omnitrix playing to go Grey Matter and super charge the air conditioner when the then Rust Bucket shook with a muffled explosion. Ben jumped to his feet ready to go alien and finally see some action. Instead he found Gwen standing in front of the microwave covered in an unidentifiable food.

He doubled over laughing. "That's a good look for you Gwen; you should have the microwave throw up on you more often!"

"Move it dweeb." She shoved past him grabbing some clothes and went to shower.

Their grandfather sighed in frustration "Ben I wish you two could get along. How would you feel if that had been you?"

"But it wasn't me so no problem." Ben said setting at the table.

"Sooner or later you're going to realize that teasing her like that isn't a good idea."

"Come on it was just some harmless fun" He reached over and grabbed Gwen's laptop. She thought it was safe because she had a thumb print scanner on it but Ben had found a way around that in a day. He pulled out a piece of tape with her thumb print on it and a few seconds later was surfing the net.

It didn't take him long to find a leaked trailer for the Sumo Slammers movie. His grin grew as he found out that there were underground showings of a stolen copy. And one was just a few miles from their current route.

Now how to convince their grandpa to stop at the next city. His answer was provided when the Rust Bucket's engine sputtered and almost died. It was always falling apart; one more time wouldn't be suspicious.

Ben went back into his and Gwen's room closing the curtain that separated it from the rest of the RV. He turned the dial on his watch selecting Grey Matter, and hit it. Surprisingly he actually got what he wanted. The five inch tall alien peeked through the curtain to make sure his grandpa hadn't noticed. The older man hadn't, busy tapping out the rhythm to some horrible song on the radio.

"Good, now where to get in?" Grey Matter moved along the base of the cabinets until he came to an outlet. It only took him a second to remove the screw holding the cover on and squeeze into the bowls of the Rust Bucket.

He worked his way along the wires and hoses until he found what he was looking for. Grey Matter started loosening pieces part way then watched to make sure the natural vibration of the RV would finish the job in a few more miles.

"Perfect!" he climbed back along the wires heading straight to his room this time. Just as he got out of the wall a beeping along with red light told him his time was up.

Ben crouched on the floor smiling, until he opened his eyes and saw Gwen on her bunk watching him over the top of her book. "What are you up to?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm not up to anything" Ben said trying to think of a better excuse.

"Sure you aren't." Instead of pressing the subject though Gwen continued studying from her science book.

Ben watched her cautiously, it wasn't like her to let things go. Then again what kind of kid studied over summer? He didn't have much time to worry about it as the desert had given way to lush suburbs. He watched the homes pass by while waiting for his handy work to kick in.

The Rust Bucket shook and died, Ben smiled, right on time. Grandpa Max pulled them RV to the curb and climbed out to check the engine. Several minutes later he came back in shaking his head. "Well I can't see anything wrong. Looks like we'll be here awhile."

_So far so good_ Ben thought, _now for the tricky part._ "So grandpa, if we're going to be stuck here for awhile can I go to this store downtown with the limited addition Sumo Slammer game?"

"Ben, I can't just let you go wondering around by yourself."

"Why not? I have the Omnitrix incase anything happens, and I promise not to use it unless I have to. Come one we've been stuck in the Rust Bucket for three days. I promise to be good, please?" he gave his grandpa his best innocent pleading smile.

"I don't know." He said.

"What if I went with Ben?" Gwen said stepping out of their room. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Hm I guess it'd be alright. But you two be careful and don't stay out late."

"We won't." Ben said shoving Gwen out the door before their grandpa could change his mind. He grabbed Gwen's hand and ran down the street.

Once they were a block from the RV Ben stopped. "Thanks Gwen, see you later."

"Hold on I'm coming too." Gwen said.

"What? No way. You're not coming."

"Oh? Then I suppose you want me to tell grandpa what you did to the Rust Bucket?"

"What? I didn't do anything. That piece of junks always breaking down."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that you just happened to be Grey Matter and the Rust Bucket just happened to break down a few minutes later?" Gwen asked, hands on her hips.

"Fine, what do you want to keep quiet?"

"Two things. One I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Ben asked. Gwen never wanted to willingly spend time with him.

"Because I've been stuck in the rust bucket just as long as you and the Sumo Slammer movie is better than spending the night with grandpa." Gwen said grinning.

"Don't be silly Gwen, that's not out yet." He said giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh really? I thought you were going to that secret showing of it."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I checked my browsing history; you never bother to erase it after you use my laptop. So I've seen everything you've done when you took it."

Ben gulped, "everything?"

"everything." She confirmed.

That was a lot of black mail material she had on him then. "So what do you want to keep quiet?"

"First off I'm coming with you. Better than sitting in the Rust Bucket all night."

"And the second thing?" he asked hesitantly.

"After the movie you buy me a pizza."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Gwen said.

Ben thought about it. Really it was a better deal then she normally gave him. And not to bad considering he'd agree to be her slave for a week to see the Sumo Slammer movie. "Alright deal."

He led them down street after street. The homes turned into apartments and the buildings grew. Finally they were in a back alley, trashed clogged the gutters. Cracked lights were flicking on as night fell. They stopped in front of a ruined brick building.

"Ben, are you sure this is the right place?" Gwen asked glancing at the dirty cracked windows

"Yea, quiet being a baby."

"What did you call me?"

"shh." Ben went in and Gwen followed keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

Bare bulbs illuminated a dank hallway, there was quite a bit of fire and smoke damage on the walls. "I swear Ben, if we get attack by aliens I'll get you."

"Relax, were here." He opened a heavy door and Gwen gasped. They were in an empty factor, giant Sumo Slammer banners hung from the ceiling to floor. Movie screens showed the Sumo Slammer trailer and a mass of people crowded around the center of the floor dancing.

A DJ stood on a raised platform spinning neo colored records. The crowd was a little intimidating, ripped t-shirts, black and silver jewelry and spiked green Mohawks. Everyone seemed to be having fun though and Gwen started to enjoy it moving along the edge with Ben.

The pulsing beating music died down and the DJ leaned over the mic. "hey hey all, this is DJ Spinner. In just a few we gonna start the sumo slam down! So get ready to hit the floor!"

The music started again and the crowd surged around them. Suddenly a girl detached herself from the mass and ran towards Ben and Gwen. "Oh my god Gwen is that you?"

"Jen?" Gwen asked shocked.

"I can't believe it's you Gwen! It's been forever!"

Ben looked between the girls. The new one had black hair with two colored highlights in front. He also noticed Gwen's reaction, after fighting aliens together he'd learned to read her body langue. When she saw the other girl she'd tensed.

"So Gweny, whose this? Your boyfriend?" Jen asked.

"Ew no, this is my cousin Ben."

"Shame, he's kind of cute. Well I hope to see you after the movie." She grabbed Gwen in a bear hug. Ben noticed Gwen looked ready to bolt and didn't return the gesture.

When she left Ben gave Gwen a quizzical look. "Ok who was that and what just happened?"

"That was Jen, she's an, old friend."

"Really? You didn't seem to excited to see her."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Gwen, I know you well enough to see how tense you were."

"It's, complicated." She said looking away. Before Ben could try and get anything else out of her the lights dimmed and the music stopped.

"Alright everyone, I spun the disks now it's time to bring the show. Settle in and enjoy!" all the screens went black, a moment later the Sumo Slammer movie started. Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her to a less crowded area.

The first few minutes played, then the screens went black again and the lights snapped on. The main doors burst open and a fully armed S.W.A.T team ran in. "No one move! You are all under arrest!"

(hm should I end it here? No I have a much eviler spot to do so)

For a heartbeat no one moved, then they screamed and ran. The crowd moved in every direction trying to escape the police. They slammed into Ben and Gwen forcing them apart, elbows and feet stabbed them. Before Gwen had time to react someone hit her from behind and she fell forward.

Ben fought against the mass of bodies to where he had last seen Gwen. For a few panicked moments he couldn't find her. Then he saw her back, just as some slammed into her. He watched as she pitched forward, he knew if she hit the ground she'd be trampled.

He shoved someone out of the way and grabbed her arm pulling her to his chest. Ben did his best to shield her from the mob, an elbow slammed into the side of his head. He staggered but refused to let go of Gwen.

They we being pushed along with the crowd now. Ben tried to steer them out of the panicked mass but the police were wading into the crowd now, weapons drawn sending everyone into a frenzy.

Ben and Gwen were shoved from all sides; someone's leg shot out and tripped them. As they fell Ben twisted to that Gwen was under him in the hopes of being able to protect her from the stampeding mass.

He braced himself for the crushing blows, but there were none. He could still hear the panic though; DJ Spinner was shouting something trying to control the mob. Ben lifted his head and looked around. They had been pushed into a shallow alcove along the wall. A painting tarp hung against the wall, the rioting teens had over looked it completely.

Ben sat up realizing he was still holding Gwen to his chest, he hastily let go of her. "Sorry. You alright?"

"Yea, thanks." She looked out at the confused mess of people, they were just running in circles now. Police were coming through the other exists. Some of the teens chose to try and fight and were actually managing to hold their own because the officers weren't using their guns yet, just riot sticks.

"Great Ben, I'm going to get arrested because of you!"

The painting tarp shifted and Jen stuck her head out. "That won't do, come on they missed this way."

She grabbed Bens hand and yanked him through, Gwen hesitated a moment but Ben reached back and took her hand.

Jen pulled Ben down a corridor that had been freshly painted, through a side door and down a set of stairs. Finally Ben pulled his hand free from hers. "Thanks for the save but where are we going?"

"The police have the streets covered, so we'll go under them." Jen said picking the lock on a door.

"So we have to go through the sewers?" Gwen asked.

"No, the cities drainage system. Its dry right now so it's just and bunch of cement boxes."

They followed her to a maintenance room and down a ladder into the drainage system. There was no light in the tunnel and Gwen felt Ben put his hand on her should so they wouldn't be separated. Jen pulled out a pin light, it wasn't enough to really see by but they followed it since she seemed to know the way.

A few hundred feet into the tunnel something stirred in the shadows. A homeless person suddenly appeared reaching for Gwen. "Pretty!"

Before Ben could act Gwen brought her foot down on the hobos head sending her staggering away. They started moving fast incase the homeless man had friends. Ben smiled in the dark, how many girls did he know who could do that. "Good job. Gwen Tennyson, Hobo thrasher."

Not long after that they heard running farther down the tunnel and two strong lights nearly blinded them. "Police! Don't move!"

"Shit." Jen broke into a run, Ben and Gwen followed. With the light from the officers illuminating the tunnel Ben let go of Gwen so they could move faster. The tunnel floor was cracked now jutting up in spots. One of Gwen's feet hit a raised spot wrong and she tumbled to the ground. The police were on her in seconds, the end of their guns in her face. "Stay down!"

Ben saw Gwen fall and turned to help her. Seeing the officers hovering over Gwen, guns drawn and trained on her. Something snapped in him then.

Ben hit the Omnitrix and jumped. Diamondhead landed between the police officers and Gwen. His hand shot out and grabbed one of the officers guns crushing it. "Don't ever point a weapon and her!"

The second officer grabbed his taser and fired at Diamondhead, the prongs bounced off him. The officers backed up unsure how to proceed. Ben didn't wait for them to decide; he spun around and scooped Gwen up in his arms running down the tunnel.

They caught up with Jen in moments, but the officers were following them again. Gwen leaned to the side in Bens arms and held out a hand. "_Camafelt Vaporis!"_

A wall of steam filled the tunnel hiding them from the police officers and covering their escape.

After a few more turns they came to the end of the drainage system. Twenty feet up in a dried river basin. Across from them was another pipe and the only place they could hide. Diamondhead set Gwen down and laid a hand flat on the cement. Crystal shot across the gap forming a bridge.

"Hang on ladies." He said grabbing one under each arm and running across the bridge.

On the other side he set them down and slammed a fist into the bridge shattering it. At the end of the tunnel the two officers watched them. With a beep Ben changed back into himself and gave the officers a cocky wave.

As he turned to follow Gwen and Jen a gun shot rang out in the open space, Ben spun once and collapsed to the ground.

(A/N: Ah yes that's a nice spot to stop it. See you all on Friday.)


	2. Ben blows up a gas station

(A/N: Well it is 12:45 a.m. which means it is Friday and time to post. I was really tempted to post this sooner but I couldn't resist being evil. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews.

DarlingCinderella

dcs

gilmart

Next update Monday!

Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? *looks at evil lawyers* fine I don't own Ben 10.

Natural Disaster

Chapter Two: Ben blows up a gas station

"BEN!" Gwen knelt over him, she rolled him over looking for where the bullet had hit.

"Why are you shouting?" he asked sitting up. Gwen was so relived she nearly crushed him in a hug. "Gwen, air need."

"Sorry, I thought you'd been shot."

"I was." He said.

"But where?" she asked looking at him, he seemed fine, no blood.

In answer Ben held up the Omnitrix. A flattened bullet lay partially imbedded in it. The device was slowly rotating and as they watched the bullet was pushed from it and the cracks slowly receded. "Guess it's in some kind of repair mode or something."

Jenny crouched down between them. "Not that I really understand what's going on but we should keep moving."

"You're right." Gwen helped Ben to his feet and glanced back at the other pipe, the officers were gone. After a few minutes they came to a ladder and climbed back up to the street.

Crouching behind a stack of boxes they watched as police cars speed by lights flashing. Ben looked after the patrol car. "Doesn't this seem like to big a deal to make over a stolen Sumo Slammer movie?"

"I think it's more serious than that." Jenny said. "It looks like their raid triggered a riot. Things in this city haven't been good for awhile and I guess this was the last straw. You two wait here, I know a place we can stay until things calm down, just need to make sure the coast is clear."

She ran from the boxes around the corner. Ben and Gwen waited listening to the sounds of a city at war with itself. Ben glanced at Gwen. "Guess it's lucky we ran into Jenny."

"Yea." She didn't sound like she meant it though. "Thanks for coming back for me in the tunnel."

Ben was surprised, Gwen never sounded down like this. "Of course I came back for you. I mean you're family right? And, you're not a bad friend either, for a girl I mean."

Gwen had to smile at how dorky her cousin could be. She reached out and pinched his cheek. "Aw does little Benny have a crush on me." She said jokingly.

_What the hell_ he thought_ might as well go for it_. "Yea I do."

Gwen's face went blank. "What?"

"I have a crush on you, I like you Gwen." He didn't look at her as he said it, and she didn't respond.

Minutes passed in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Gwen's mind was racing. She had never had a boy confess to her before and she'd never expected the first to be her cousin! Besides they were related, so nothing could come of it. That thought brought her to a stop, she knew she should have just thought that she didn't like him like that, but instead she'd thought what she felt didn't matter. So what did she feel?

Setting aside the fact they were family. He was just an immature kid, always doing stupid things. But he did try his best and deep down she knew he was really becoming the hero he always said he was. She stopped those thoughts, it didn't matter. Her answer should be easy. So why was she struggling with it?

No, she was the smart one and had to keep him from doing stupid things like having feelings for her. That thought left her feeling hollow.

Meanwhile Ben was just wishing she'd say something; tell him she hated him now, anything so he would at least know where he stood. Anything was better than waiting, because as long as she kept quiet some part of him held out hope she'd feel the same and every time he breathed he'd have to deal with the fact he knew she really didn't.

"Well well well, what we got here?" Ben and Gwen looked up to see three older teens in hoodies looking at them.

"Don't you kids know it's dangerous out tonight? Maybe you should come with us, we'll keep you safe." Their leader said. His smile was anything but friendly though.

Ben stood up and moved between them and Gwen. "No thanks, we'll be fine."

"Was I talking to you brat?" the leader shoved Ben into the boxes. "So how about it girly? We'll make sure you're nice and safe."

"Forget it." Gwen said.

One of the other two thugs grabbed her arm. "I don't think you really have a choice."

"Think again!" Ben shouted springing up and slamming his fist into the thugs jaw. The force of Ben's punch knocked him flat on his back.

The third thug doubled over laughing. "Dude you just got laid out by the baby!"

"Shut it! Kids got a dam good punch."

As the second thug was getting back on his feet the leader kicked him in the stomach. "Stay down, you're just embarrassing us."

He turned towards Ben and Gwen. "Alright listen. You ain't got nowhere to run, so either you come with us or we beat you down and drag you with us."

"Like hell we'd go with you!" Ben shouted, checking the watch. It was still in repair mode.

"Fine." The leader cracked his fist and punched at Bens head.

As Ben moved to duck the attack Gwen appeared next to him. With one hand she hit the leaders arm sending his punch wide, then drove her elbow into his gut. He staggered back gasping. "What, what the hell since when do kids know how to fight."

Ben was so surprised by Gwen he didn't notice the third thug come up beside him. The thug grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall stunning him. Then he pulled out a switch blade and held it to Ben's eye. "Watch it little girl unless you want pretty boy here to not be so pretty anymore."

Gwen froze, not sure what to do. Ben tried to focus his eyes. "Gwen, just run."

That decided it. "Sorry Ben."

She raised a hand and pointed at a trashcan near the thug. "_I__nterdamotor Elaborator!"_

Its contents caught fire and it started to crumble in on itself as the metal melted. "Whatever you do to Ben I'll return ten times over."

He looked at Ben unsure what to do, they were used people just getting out of their way. Not fighting back. Because of that they'd learned to avoid people with the look Gwen had in her eyes, especially people who could randomly set things on fire.

The thug dropped Ben and the three of them backed up. "Best watch yourself girly, we find you with more of our crew and you'll both be in for it." With that they turned and ran ruining any merit their threat might have had.

Gwen ran to Ben who was trying to get up. She took his arm and helped him stand. "Thanks Gwen, guess I wasn't much of a hero that time."

"No more then you normally are. Come on we need to find some place to hide where you can rest."

Jenny suddenly appeared around the corner. "Sorry I took so long, the cops are all over but the coast is clear. What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing." Gwen said helping Ben down the street. After a few minutes he was able to walk on his own again. Jenny lead them to an abandoned town house with its lower windows boarded up. She pulled a board off the back door and they slipped into what would have once been the kitchen. It had long since been stripped, there were even holes in the walls where people had ripped out the wires and pipes to sell for scrap.

"Are you sure there's no one else here?" Gwen asked.

"Yea, we're all alone here. Come on." She led the way to the third story and into a bedroom. Jenny looked out the window with a sad expression. "Listen Gwen, I had some other friends at the movie, I need to go look for them. You guys will be safe here. The riots moving away from this part of town. By morning it should be safe to leave."

Before Gwen could respond Jenny had left. Ben sat down and leaned against the wall. A small portable radio was sitting in a corner, Gwen turned it on and they listened.

"_Unclear what triggered the current riot but it is believed the incident began when a gang dressed as S.W.A.T officers conducted a fake raid on an illegal showing of a movie. Their motives are still unknown. The riot is currently moving towards city hall. Emergency response personnel are overwhelmed and several buildings have been set ablaze. Citizens are notified that a curfew has been placed in effect. Anyone caught outside will be arrested."_

"_Now to the weather, the country is experiencing record cold this week as the jet stream dips peculiarly low heading for the gulf coast. Tropical storm David is also gaining strength over the pacific and expected to make land fall in the next few days."_

"_In sports-_" Ben reached over and turned the radio off. The only noise was the far off sound of car alarms. A weak light came from the fires farther into the city. They stayed like that for a long time. Gwen kept glancing at Ben; he had his legs drawn up to his chest and a nasty bruise of the side of his head from when he'd been trying to shield her back at the movie.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet. "I'm going out to see if there's anything I can do to help."

"But the Omnitrix is still fixing itself." Gwen said.

"I can't just wait around. Even if I can't go hero I have to try and do something." He said walking towards the door.

Gwen couldn't help smiling. She'd been sure he was moping because she hadn't told him how she felt about him yet. But typical dense Ben just couldn't sit still when someone needed help. "Fine but I'm coming with you."

He turned around and gave her a huge smile. "Thanks."

They left the safety of the building and made their way down the street heading towards the still burning fires.

Just two buildings over from the one Ben and Gwen had been in Jenny stood in front of the three thugs and several people in S.W.A.T uniforms. "How much simpler could I make it for all of you?"

The leader stepped forward. "Ain't our fault, you never said they could do the freaky thing."

"You said you could handle anything, but even two children were too much for you."

The leader reached out for Jenny. "Yo we did what you said, caused lots of chaos. Seems to like you ain't held up your end of the deal. Looks like we gonna have to take it out of you."

In a flash Jenny had a knife in her hand and the leaders pinky finger was on the ground. He clutched his wounded hand to his chest. "What the hell?"

Jenny slipped the knife back into her pocket in a chillingly calm manner. "I need people who can get things done, not posers."

The leader and his crew backed out of the building. All except the third thug and one of the ones wearing a stolen uniform. Jenny raised an eyebrow at them. The thug stepped forward. "This crew is dead, one way or another tonight's its last night. I'd rather work for you."

The other one nodded his agreement. Jenny smiled. "Fine but don't think it'll be easy."

"As long as we get back at those kids I don't care what I got to do."

"Good, then come along. This town is useless to us now. I have one last thing to do though. By the way what are your names?"

"Mark." Said the thug.

"Steven." Said the fake officer.

"Not the most original names." Jenny commented.

"Mind if I ask what exactly you're trying to do?" Steven asked

"Of course not. I want what Gwen has, and the only way to get it is to get rid of her."

"Then may I suggest we simply shoot her and be done with it?" he said.

"No, I need to prove I'm better than her first. Then you two can decide what to do with her." Jenny said. The thugs smiled already getting ideas.

The streets where the riot had already been were worse than they had thought. Every window was broken out, trees had been hacked into and some were lying in the street, cars had been flipped onto the sidewalk. But there was no one around.

Thin smoke hung in the air and a few trashcans were still burning. It looked like all the stores had been looted, the shelves were bare and random items covered the ground.

Ahead of them in the intersection was a car crash. One of the cars was empty but a man was slumped over the wheel of the second car. Ben grabbed the door and tried to pull it open. "No good it's stuck."

"Let me try." Gwen said raising her hand. "_Eterla Morbulous._"

The door cracked and crumbled into dust. Ben leaned in and undid the mans seatbelt, they pulled him out. As they were laying him down his eyes fluttered open and he held his head. "What happened?"

Ben pointed to his car. "Looks like you crashed."

The man was still a bit dazed but nodded. "Yea guess I did, you two the ones that got me out?"

They nodded. "Well thanks for that, you better get home though, doesn't look to safe out tonight."

"We will." Gwen said. "Will you be alright?"

"Yea, I live just down the block." He stood up and started walking.

Ben and Gwen hurried away. "Good thing he was still kind of out of it." Gwen said. She looked back and saw the man walking in the opposite direction, away from the riot.

They didn't see anyone else for the next few blocks, just more destruction. As they came around a corner Gwen froze. Just in front of them was an old rundown gas station, a pickup truck had crashed into one of the columns supporting the roof and the contents of its bed were on fire.

Ben didn't hesitate, he ran straight to the truck. Yanked open the door and jumped in the cab trying to start the truck. Ironically it was out of gas. "Gwen it won't start, help me push."

They put their shoulders to the front of the truck and pushed, it wouldn't move. The fire was starting to spread, if they couldn't move it the whole station could go up. Gwen grabbed a long pipe and jammed it between the truck and the pillar and they pulled inching the vehicle back.

It was too late, one of the pumps exploded knocking them to the ground. "Ben we need to go!"

Ben started hitting the Omnitrix. "If I could just go Heatblast."

"Ben we did what we could; now we have to go!"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Gwen grabbed Ben and pulled him close. His eyes widened. "Wha-"

"_Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua!"_ a whirlwind sprang up around them lifting them into the air. Gwen's plan had been to put a few buildings between them and the coming explosion. She was to slow.

The fire reached the main tank and it exploded. The shockwave from the blast ripped apart Gwen's whirlwind. Its force threw them farther into the air before they began to fall. Sky, buildings, ground all rushed by their vision. Gwen thought she heard Ben calling her before everything blacked out.

When Gwen woke up she found herself suspended in a tree, somehow she had managed to avoid being impaled by a branch. Though every part of her body groaned as she climbed down. It took her mind a few seconds to catch up with the rest of her but when it came back she began frantically looking for Ben, calling his name.

As she turned to search farther down the street she found him, he was laying in the crumbled soft top of a convertible. She ran to him as fast as she could, which was only a limping walk. She pulled Ben out of the car and laid him on the street, resting his head on her lab.

He was still breathing but it was slow, shallow and raspy. "Ben, BEN! Wake up!"

Nothing, his pale face was painted red from the flames at the gas station. Dirt and sweat covered his body. "Ben please, this isn't funny. I can't have my first boyfriend dying on me!"

Bens eyes shot open, "Boyfriend?"

"Gah!" Gwen jumped back. Bens head fell and hit the asphalt. "Sorry!"

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked.

"You startled me." She sat back down and forced Ben to rest, despite his attempts to get back up.

Finally Ben gave in and just lay there with his head on her lap. In truth it was relaxing, he had to fight to stay awake. And he didn't want to sleep right then because he was already afraid he was just dreaming. "Gwen?"

"Yea?"

"Did you mean what you said? About me being your boyfriend?" he asked.

Looking down at him Gwen could see the hope in his eyes and the fear too. She hadn't thought about it when she'd said it. But as she thought about it now she was surprised that it didn't disagree with her. Really she actually liked it. _My boyfriend Ben_. She thought. _Yea, that sounds right_.

Gwen leaned down and lightly passed her lips over bens. "Does that answer your question?"

Ben grinned up at her. "I don't think I got that, could you repeat it?"

Gwen laughed. "Repeat what?"

"Your answer."

"My answer to what?"

Ben groaned. "Now you're just being cruel."

"So? Consider it pay back." Gwen said brushing some hair from his forehead.

They stayed like that for awhile longer until Ben decided to break the comfortable silence. "You know, nearly getting blown up was so worth this."

"Duffes."

Ben just gave her his cheesy smile. Neither noticed Jenny nearby in an alley watching them. She smiled; Ben would make an excellent boyfriend for her once she'd taken Gwen's place. But that could wait; right now she needed to decide on her next move. And to give the new couple some time together, that way the wounds would be that much deeper when she brought this drama to an end.

Distant sirens told Ben and Gwen it was time to move. The sun was almost up now breaking through the smoke. As they stood Ben noticed Gwen wincing. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, just stiff." She said. But she winced again when she tried to put weight on her leg.

Ben took her arm and put it over his shoulder then placed his other hand on her waist. Gwen suddenly felt a blush creeping along her cheeks. "Ben, what are you doing?"

"Helping you. This is what couples do right? Leaning on each other and stuff?"

"Have you been reading dime store romances or something?"

"I might have glanced at a few." He admitted.

"Alright I'll humor you." Gwen said. Though in truth she didn't really mind being this close to Ben, his hand resting on her hip was especially nice.

They started slowly heading back towards the Rust Bucket.

When they got there they found there grandfather talking with a police officer, when he saw them limping toward them he ran over and crushed them in a bear hug. Ben and Gwen winced but didn't try and get away. When Max was done he held them at arm's length examining them.

They were both covered in sweat, dirt, and light burns. Their clothes were ripped and each had several deep gashes, not to mention a nasty bruise on the side of Bens head. Max wanted to take them to the hospital but they convinced him they were more or less fine and pointed out that the emergency room would be filled after last night.

Finally he agreed they would just leave but he said if anything didn't feel right he was taking them to the hospital in the next city. They agreed.

Back in the Rust Bucket Ben told Gwen she could get cleaned up first, she did and he crashed in the passenger's seat while grandpa Max navigated the bumper to bumper traffic of everyone leaving the city. He looked over at Ben. "So what exactly happened to you two?"

Ben quickly made up a lie about spending most of the night hiding from the riot, since he couldn't hide the fact that they'd been hurt he down played the explosion saying it was blocks away. Max seemed to believe him.

"You know grandpa, you were right. After last night I do feel kind of bad about the way I was treating Gwen."

"Well Ben I'm proud of you, looks like you're really maturing." He gave his grandson a pat on the back. Ben winced. "Oh sorry."

When Gwen was out of the shower Ben got in and let the water ease his stiff muscles. By the time he got out, now dressed in lose fitting clothes the Rust Bucket had gone all of three miles. Gwen was sitting on her bunk in an over sized shirt and short pants. He saw a big bruise running the length of her thigh. She had a history book open in her lap. "Studying? We almost got blown up. If that isn't a reason to take a break I don't know what is."

"Yea, but my parents weren't too happy with my grades last semester. I think that's half the reason they sent me with you guys, caused I'd have nothing else to do but study."

Ben sat down next to her and closed the book. "I can think of other things you could do."

"Like what?" she asked, though she already had a pretty good idea.

"Like making out with me."

Gwen leaned in close so she was right next to his ear and said in a very seductive voice. "Sure you could handle that?"

"O-of course." Ben said.

"Good." She scooted over until their hips were pressed together, resting her arms on his shoulders. Just as their lips touched.

"Ben, Gwen!" they jumped apart thinking they had been caught. Luckily though Ben had closed the curtain separating their room from the rest of the RV.

They went to the front to see what their grandpa wanted. The traffic had cleared and they were making good time now heading south. "Yea grandpa?"

"Well I was thinking, after the rough time you two had that maybe you deserved a good rest. I was planning on us staying there later in the summer but if you'd like we could go now."

"Go where?" they asked.

"To a resort a friend of mine works at."

Ben and Gwen traded glances. "That sounds great grandpa but, it's not underwater or powered by stolen alien tech is it?"

"No, it's a normal resort on the beach."

"Sounds great." Gwen said.

With that settled they went back to their room but they were too nervous about Grandpa Max finding out about them to continue. They were both exhausted too so they climbed into their bunks and slept the rest of the day.

Jenny sat on a bench watching the sunset working out her next step. The original plan would have to be altered to account for Ben and Gwen's abilities. It would be challenging but not impossible, after all she'd been planning this for years.

A shadow fell across the girl; she looked up and for the first time in months her calm mask slipped and she looked worried. Standing over her was a fifteen foot tall green creature that looked like a reject for Davey Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean series. "Who are you?"

"I am is Vilgax, I have an offer for you."

(A/N: hope you like this chapter, might have been a bit long. Next chapter has a lot of BxG action. See you all on Monday, and review, or else. Hm I should really think of a threat to finish that with but I'm sure you get the point. Or else.


	3. Soaring and Sinking

A/N: Well its Monday so time for an update! Kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Now onto a problem. I was to post the 4th of July chapter, well on the 4th of July. But with updating every three days it'll come several days after so here is the deal. If I get ten new reviews then regardless of what day it is I'll post the next chapter. So if you really want to see what happens review, give me some feedback. Feed the review monster, and well I can't think of any other ways to say it.

Thanks to my only reviewer for this chapter.

r2010

Disclaimer: while the lawyers are away I'll play, yes I own. Uh never mind. –hides from lawyers-

Natural Disaster

Chapter Three: Soaring and Sinking.

It took just over a day to reach the resort, Ben and Gwen spent most of that time sleeping. Just like grandpa Max had said, the resort looked normal. It was a new five story building near the beach and had a huge pool to one side. The parking lot was surprisingly empty though.

Grandpa Max parked the Rust Bucket in a side lot for RV's, they all climbed out. It was hot but a cool sea breeze was blowing in. They both stood there a moment looking at the waves before following their grandfather, Ben noticed Gwen was still favoring her leg.

The inside of the building was well lit from huge windows, it was empty except for a man behind the desk in an expensive looking business suit. When he heard them approaching he looked up and his face broke out in a huge grin. "Max! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till next month."

"Greg! Good to see you. We weren't too far from here and I thought the kids could use a break from the Rust Bucket. Doesn't seem to be too crowded."

"Yea, we've got some storms coming in and no one wants to come to the beach if they can't enjoy the sun. It's perfect timing though, we've got plenty of open rooms. Come on I'll show you them." He led them up to the fifth floor and showed them three rooms, two were side by side and the third was a few doors down.

"Thanks Greg." Max said

"No problem, always happy to show off for an old friend."

Grandpa Max sent Ben and Gwen down to pack a bag for the next few days.

Back in the Rust Bucket Gwen was just finishing packing when Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So want to finish what we started yesterday?"

Gwen turned around and put her arms on Bens shoulders. "Oh and what would that be?"

Ben leaned forward and their lips touched lightly, she let out a sigh and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon they were locked in a deep tongue battle. Gwen rolled her tongue around Bens capturing it between her lips and sucking lightly. He moaned and she couldn't suppress a giggle at how cute he sounded.

He wasn't going to be out done though, Ben gave her a gentle push and she ended up on her bunk. He jumped on after her and pinned her hands above her head. "This is for laughing at me."

He kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek, along her jaw line to her ear and down her neck. Now it was Gwen moaning, especially when he reached her collar bone and lightly bit and sucked it. He rested his other hand on her side and started to slide it up. "Ben, come on this isn't fair!"

He stopped sucking. "So? Shit!"

Ben jumped off of Gwen. She groaned in frustration. "Why'd you stop?"

"Grandpas coming." He said shoving clothes in a bag. She looked out the window, their grandpa and Greg were walking towards the Rust Bucket.

"Dam, couldn't they have waited a little longer?" Gwen joined Ben in stuffing her bag, until she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess. She ducked into the bathroom and straightened her appearance before the two older men got there.

"Ben, Gwen, Greg invited us to dinner. Take your bags up to your rooms and get ready." He handed each of them a key to their rooms.

Ben lugged out a duffle bag almost as big as he was, Gwen followed with two smaller ones. As they crossed the parking lot he noticed that she was still limping. "Hey Gwen let me help you."

He swung his duffle bag over his should, and immediately fell over backwards. Gwen couldn't help laughing and he climbed back up. "That's alright I've got them Ben."

"Does your leg still hurt?" he asked.

"It's a little sore." She said.

Ben grabbed one of her bags. "Then I'll take this."

"Sure you can manage that without falling again?"

"Yea, and even if I do I'll have a soft landed." He said patting the duffle bag fondly.

They carried the bags up to Gwen's room first, it was big with thick light blue carpeting, a king-sized bed, and an amazing view of the ocean and beach. Gwen set the bag she was carrying on her bed and went to the window admiring the view. Ben did the same thing and stood next to her. "Looks like I got the best view Ben."

"Second best, I have the first." He said looking at her.

Gwen gave him a little shove, "When did you learn to be romantic?"

"I don't know, it just kind of come when I'm around you."

"We'll keep it up, it's a nice change." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We better get ready."

"Do we have to?" he asked.

She gave him a playful shove out her door. "Yes."

"Couldn't we go back to making out?"

"Not right now dweeb." She tossed his duffle bag out after him and closed the door. It hit him square in the chest knocking him over.

An hour later they were riding in Greg's jeep to the restaurant. The adults let Ben and Gwen out in front to grab a table while they looked for a parking spot. The restaurant was crowded and it didn't seem that there were any tables left. A waitress came over to them. "How many in your party?"

"Four."

"Alright right this way." She led them through the tables. "So are you two on a date? Ah here we are, have fun you two." She left them at a table next to a window overlooking the ocean.

When Max and Greg got there Greg gave a low whistle. "Who'd you two have to kill to get this table?"

Neither of them answered. The waitress took their orders and brought the food, constantly smiling at the children. Just as they finished their dinner the waitress returned with a large bowl of ice cream. "Compliments of the chief for the young couple."

Ben and Gwen went beet red, their grandpa decided to play along. "Thank you, it's their first date and I think they're still a bit shy."

The waitress made several more noises at how cute they were before leavening. Grandpa Max took a spoon and dug into the ice cream. "Well aren't you kids going to have any?"

Greg could barely keep from laughing at the whole situation. "Come on Max I think you've embarrassed them enough."

Ben grabbed a spoon determined not to let their grandpa get away with his stunt. Gwen picked up on his idea and dug in. Half way through the bowl Max set his spoon down and held his head. "Guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

Greg chuckled. "Ah youth and ice cream are wasted on the young."

After dinner Max and Greg offered to drop Ben and Gwen off down town while they went to meet with another friend. Down town was one long street filled with every kind of shop you'd expect. Lights were strung through the trees and colorful signs hung from every building. Still it was mostly deserted, shop owners were outside bringing in their merchandise and pulling down storm cages over their window.

As Ben and Gwen hopped out of the jeep their grandpa couldn't resist teasing them a little more. "Have fun on your date you two."

They walked down the street looking at the shops that were still open. "So what do you think grandpa would do if he knew we really were dating?" Ben asked.

"Well he still has the null void generator, so he'd probably throw you in."

"What why me?" he asked.

"Because he likes me better." Gwen teased.

As dusk settled in the lights flickered on, they walked through most of the shops though Ben spent more time looking at Gwen then anything else. They were looking around in a shop that sold sea shell necklaces and other ocean related souvenirs when Gwen called out. "I can't believe it!"

She was holding a 'Lucky Girl' bracelet, in fact they had a whole shelf devoted to Lucky Girl jewelry. "They stole my look, and they didn't even get the design on the charms right!"

"Calm down Gwen, it's just part of being a super hero. And at least your stuff looks cool, unlike that cartoon they did with my aliens."

"That's true, and it is kind of cute. I guess I'll get it." She paid for the bracelet and they left the store walking back to the resort. As they passed a space between two of the buildings Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her in. "Ben what ar-"

She was cut off by his lips pressing to hers. They stayed wrapped in each for several minutes, before pulling apart panting. Ben smiled at Gwen's flushed face before she pressed herself to him and their tongues started a renewed battle. Suddenly she could not get close enough to Ben. Grinding her body into his.

They pulled apart again when they heard angry yelling behind them, an old Asian man was hobbling towards them making shooing motions with his hands. Gwen grabbed Bens hand and pulled him back to the street. She couldn't help smiling at Bens pouting face. "Something wrong? Didn't get enough?"

"I can never get enough when it's you, but I wish we could go more than five minutes without being interrupted!"

"Aw poor Ben, I might know a way to make it up to you." She said.

"What's that?"

"When we get back to the resort why don't we go swimming?"

"That sounds fun I guess." He said, more than a little disappointed.

"Cheer up, you'll get to see me in my new bathing suit."

Ben got a devious smile. He grabbed her hand and they ran all the way back to the resort.

When they got back to their rooms Gwen checked to make sure the hall was clear before stealing a quick kiss from Ben, just to frustrate him more. She grabbed her suit from the bag. Before Gwen put it on though she looked at it. It was light blue with a white stripe from shoulder to hip, but it was a one piece. She wondered if she should have gotten a bikini to show herself off a little more.

She looked in the mirror and frowned, she didn't have much to show off. Gwen shook her head, she had never cared about that before. She went into the bathroom and changed, mainly because it had a large mirror and she good get a good look at herself in the suit. When she was satisfied with her appearance she walked back into her room and found Ben sitting on her bed.

"Ben! How'd you get in here?" she was sure she had locked her door.

Ben just held up his wrist to show here the Omnitrix. "Grey Matter."

"Glad it's working again." She said walking over to him, trying to give her hips a swing as she went.

Ben stood and put his hands on Gwen's upper arms, she shivered a little. It was the first time his hands had touched her bare skin like this, she liked it. "You look beautiful Gwen."

"Thanks." She looked him over, he hadn't changed much since the start of summer but he was showing the shadows of muscles from all the fighting, give him a few more months and he'd have all the girls chasing him. She wondered if he'd still have a crush on her then.

"Gwen!" Ben was almost shouting. Her head snapped up, she hadn't realized she'd spaced out.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"And you call me a space case. I asked if you'd rather just stay in your room?"

"You wish."

"I do" he said pressing his body to her, she blushed as she realized only her suit separated their upper bodies. It didn't do much good though, it might as well not have been there at all. Now that was a tempting thought.

"Sorry Romeo, but we never get to go swimming and I want to. Pwees?" She pleaded, giving him a pouty lip.

"Ug, where do girls learn to do that? Fine let's go."

"It's instinct." She grabbed her towel and they went down to the pool.

Bright lights lit up the pool but it was deserted, Ben jumped right in making a huge splash. Gwen eased herself in and started swimming laps, it felt wonderful to stretch her muscles. Especially her leg.

Mid way through a lap something grabbed her foot and pulled her down. When Gwen surfaced she found a laughing Ben. That started a splashing war between them which ended when Gwen dunked Ben.

Finally they both swam to the side to rest and catch their breath. Ben wrapped and arm around Gwen's waist and pulled her to him. The water came up to just under their chins and Ben leaned forward giving Gwen a tender kiss. It was slow and light compared to their early tongue battles but just as nice. Their breaths mixing together.

When the kiss ended they floated there, resting their foreheads together. After awhile they reluctantly broke apart not wanting to push their luck. Ben started swimming again and Gwen climbed out to lay on one of the lounge chairs.

She was just starting to drift off to sleep when someone spoke next to her. "Night swims are so much fun."

Gwen looked to see a tan girl with light brown hair in the chair next to her. "Yea it's nice. I'm Gwen."

"Nio, so who's the kid in the pool? You two look alike, brother and sister?"

"Cousins actually." Gwen said watching Ben.

"Ah, didn't look like cousins a few minutes ago."

Gwen paled. "You say that?"

"Yea but don't worry, doesn't matter to me. And I'm sure no one else saw." She reassured Gwen.

Gwen looked Nio over, she was maybe a year or two older. Athletic body with plenty of curves, shown off in a bright red bikini. "Enjoying the view?" Nio asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stair."

"No harm down, better than those old dudes on the beach. Looks like you'll have an even more awesome body in a few years."

Gwen looked at herself then back and Nio, "No, yours is way better."

"I don't think so, bet your boyfriend would agree with me. What's his name?"

"Ben." Gwen said.

"Hey Ben!"

Ben swam over to them. "Hi, I'm Nio. Could you settle something for us?" she threw and arm over Gwen's shoulder. "Who looks better? Me or Gwen?"

Ben looked between them. "Gwen of course."

Gwen went scarlet. Nio gave her a big pat of the back. "Told ya."

Ben looked at them confused. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Because Gwen was still too embarrassed to talk Nio filled him in. "Your girlfriend thought I looked better than her."

Ben looked her over. "Well you look ok but Gwen's, ravishing."

Nio nearly fell over laughing. "Oh he's good, you better keep a hold on this one. Hey listen I'm meet some friends on the beach for a bonfire, you guys want to come?"

"Sure, that sound fun." Gwen said.

They grabbed their towels and headed for the beach, just across the parking lot. As they walked Ben put a hand around Gwen's waist and pulled her close. She looked over at him. "Hey Ben, did you mean what you said about me looking better then Nio?"

"Of course, she cute I guess but your ten times as beautiful."

"Thanks." She said.

"For what? I was just telling the truth."

When they reached the beach Nio led them to a large bonfire, no one was in sight. She bent down and picked up a letter under a rock. "Looks like they went out to grab some food. Well might as well have some fun. Race you to the water!"

Gwen took off after her with Ben following. She stumbled a little with her leg but still managed to tie with Nio. The older girl started splashing them and Ben and Gwen teamed up to retaliate. Neither of them noticed they were slowly moving further from the beach.

After a few minutes Ben returned to the sand and sat watching Gwen, he loved the way she smiled and laughed as she and Nio kept trying to soak the other. It was fun to play with her but you couldn't get the whole effect like you could just watching.

Nio surrendered and went back to the beach sitting near Ben. "You're girlfriend can certainly kick my butt at swimming."

"You seemed to be doing alright."

"Nah, she totally has me out classed."

"WAHH!" Gwen screamed as a riptide caught her and pulled her out toward the open ocean. It wasn't to strong and normally she'd have been able to get out of it but her injured leg suddenly gave up and it was all she could do to stay above water.

Ben jumped up and spun the Omnitrix to Ripjaws.

"Stinkfly! Aw man this isn't what I wanted, but it'll work!" he shot into the air and raced to Gwen.

As Gwen was pulled further out she tried to cast a spell, something to get her out of the riptide but every time she opened her mouth more water poured in. The waves got bigger with every passing second threatening to send her under.

Stinkfly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Need a ride?"

"Yea thanks." She said catching her breath.

Ben was too distracted by Gwen to notice that he was still too close to the water, or the large wave that slammed into them. Stinkfly thrashed around desperately trying to get back into the air. "Aw man, don't tell me Stinkfly can't swim!"

He sank beneath the waves, looking up at Gwen's legs as they got further away. Then the Omnitrix timed out and with a few powerful strokes broke the surface near her. He swam to her. "Gwen, are you alright."

"Yea, but were getting further from the beach again."

Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kicking together they tried to get back to the shore. Unfortunately the ocean was still fighting them and they were not making any headway, both getting tired.

A wave sent them both under and Gwen was ripped from Ben. When they resurfaced they were several yards apart, and it had started raining. Ben looked at the Omnitrix. _If there was ever a time for you to work right this is it._

As if it understood him it turned green. He hit it praying that he didn't turn into someone like Heatblast.

The waves were over powering Gwen, she couldn't stay above long enough to use her magic and she was being pulled even further from the beach. She had lost track of Ben and couldn't see him anymore.

A giant wave rose above her then broke sending her deep below the surface. She tried to swim back up but she knew she wouldn't make it.

Then something grabbed her waist and she rocket to the surface. She turned and saw Ripjaws. Her body went limb with relief and exhaustion.

"Hang on Gwen." Ripjaws moved effortlessly though the waves clutching her. In just a minute they were almost back at the beach when the Omnitrix gave out.

Ben kicked with everything he had while holding Gwen, they were almost there. "Come on, just a little further."

They almost made it, but the ocean refused to let them go. It pulled them under and despite Bens best efforts he couldn't get them back to the surface. He watched Gwen as they sank, it looked like she was already unconscious. His lungs were burning, he could barely move. _Well_ _at least I get to go out holding Gwen, I just wish I could have saved her._ He pulled Gwen closer to him and held on tightly as they hit the bottom.

(A/N: see you all on Thursday, remember if you want an early update review!"


	4. What lays in her heart

(A/N: Well that whole ten reviews for an early update didn't do much good. Still just two reviews. Oh well. Still it's time for another update so enjoy, and as always review. I know there are a lot of you reading this. Thanks to:

Sushi

Bwen214

Disclaimer: The rabid lawyers tell me I still have no claim to Ben Ten.

Natural Disaster

Chapter Four: What lays in her heart

As they hit bottom Ben let out the last of his air. He saw something moved near them, for a moment he thought it was Ripjaws because of a huge tail but that was ridicules. Then everything faded to black.

Ben felt cold rain hitting his forehead, for a minute he wondered why he was laying in the rain. Did he fall asleep at the camping site? The last few hours rushed back the ocean, Gwen being pulled out, and failing to save her.

"Gwen!" he sat bolt upright looking around. He was back on the beach near an extinguished bonfire. Nio was sitting near him.

She smiled at him. "Check your arms."

Ben looked down; he was still clutching Gwen. He sighed in relief when he saw she was breathing normally.

"You wouldn't let her go." Nio said watching them. "It was really sweet actually."

"How'd we get back on the beach?" he asked.

"I saw you guys just off shore, when you went under I swam out and managed to haul you both back in. uh, speaking of which we should probably get out of the rain."

"Yea." Ben stood up still holding Gwen.

She stirred in his arms. "Ben?"

"Gwen!" he stopped and pressed her to his chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ben filled her in, when he was done they were at the front doors of the resort. "Thanks, but you can set me down now."

Nio leaned closer to Gwen. "He didn't let you go when you two were sinking, he wouldn't let you go when I pulled you out. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"Alright fine." In truth she was enjoying it, being pressed to Ben like this. The inside of the resort was empty so no one was there to question why Ben was carrying Her. Nio parted from them on the third floor promising to come up in a bit and check on Gwen.

Ben took Gwen up to her room and set her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, thanks for not letting me go. That was really romantic of you."

"I just couldn't stand the thought of us both dying and not at least being able to hold you at the end. Glad it had a better ending then those romance movies." Ben said.

"So you've been watching romance movies?"

"A few, just to see what they were like." He admitted.

"Right." She gave him a quick kiss before she went to change.

Ben left to change himself. He found Nio waiting in the hall. "How's Gwen?"

"She's fine, just changing. Listen thanks for saving us."

"No problem, I can't let such a cute couple buy it. I've never been into the tragic love thing." Nio said.

Gwen changed and was about to collapse on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Nio. "Hi, mind if I come in?"

"Nope." Gwen stepped aside to let her pass.

"I just wanted to check on you, and return this." She handed Gwen's the lucky girl bracelet she'd bought earlier. "I found it on the beach and figured it was yours."

"Thank you, I hadn't even notice I lost it." She slipped it on.

"Well I better get going, my parents are totally over protective and they'll freak if I'm not back soon. We should hang tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

As soon as Nio left Gwen fell onto her bed. There was another knock at her door. "Come in!"

Ben walked in and jumped on the bed. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Don't you have one in your room?"

"Yea, but I don't have you." He said grabbing the remote. While he flipped through the channels Gwen curled up resting her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Well you look comfortable." Grandpa Max said looking at his grandchildren.

Ben scowled at Gwen. "Not really, she's heavy but I figure if I don't wake her she'll owe me."

"Well I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late."

"I won't." Ben said. Once their grandpa had left he put an arm around Gwen's shoulders and drifted off to sleep himself.

Around one in the morning Gwen woke up, wrapped in Bens arms. She would have loved to just stay like that but her common since kept telling her how bad it could be if their grandpa found the like this. She looked up at Bens face, it was so peaceful.

Gwen unwrapped herself from Ben with a reluctant sigh. "Ben, wake up."

He didn't but a deep frown now crossed his face. She put a hand on her should and gave him a shake. "Come on, if grandpa found us like this we'd be in trouble."

"So? Whatever he could do would be worth staying like this." A sleepy Ben wrapped his arms tight around Gwen's waist.

"Even if he wouldn't let us see each other anymore?" she asked.

Ben looked up at her with a serious expression. "Nothing can keep me from you."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks, but I'd prefer not to test that."

He pressed himself closer to her. "Pwees, I just want to stay like this."

"So do I, but you need to go back to your room. Or no kissing tomorrow."

Grumbling Ben let go of her and got out off of the bed. "You know, for a minute there I forgot how evil you are."

"Glad I could remind you." She said.

After Ben had left, though not without the promise of more kissing in the morning, she locked the door and fell back into bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable without Ben. Just as she was drifting off to sleep the rooms phone rang.

She ignored it, _probably a wrong number_ she thought. But the machine refused to stop so she finally grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi Gwen, it's me, you." The voice was Gwen's, a little raspier but hers.

"Ben?"

"No, come on I know we're not the smartest person around but it's not that hard. I'm you, well the magic part anyway. Go on try casting a spell, it won't work."

"Who are you?"

"I can see you're going to have to figure this out on your own." The line clicked, then went dead.

Gwen set the receiver down. _Just someone playing a trick_ she thought. Still better to prove that now. She looked at a vase of flowers on the dresser. "_Reanima Verdanica_."

Nothing, the flowers didn't bloom and she couldn't feel the magic. She spent the next ten minute trying, going through all the spells she knew. None of them worked. She took a deep breath trying to keep calm.

The room was lit by a flash of lighten, the storm outside seemed to target the resort then. The wind shook the glass, rain beat on it. Gwen looked up as another flash of lightening crossed the sky, and saw the silhouette of a person crouching by her window. Which was even more disturbing because there was nothing for it to be standing on outside.

The phone rang again, and this time without being picked up she heard the raspy voice. "Mind opening up? It's wet out here."

The figure outside knocked on the window. Gwen backed up towards her door.

"Open up little one." The figure pressed a hand against the glass; Gwen heard it start to crack. She grabbed the door as the window shattered. Wind whipped in, Gwen slammed the door shut and ran to Ben's room.

Luckily he hadn't bothered to lock his door. She jumped onto his bed, he cracked an eye smiling. "If this is a dream don't wake me."

"Ben! This is serious!" Her tone snapped him out of his slumber.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking in her worried appearance.

"Something just broke into my room."

Ben jumped out of bed making sure the Omnitrix was ready to go. They went to Gwen's room. He had to put his shoulder to the door to get it to open. Inside here room was a mess. Rain and wind poured in the broken window soaking everything.

They check her room but didn't find any sign of whoever had broken in. Ben put an arm around Gwen. "Come on you're sleeping with me tonight."

"But"

"No buts." He said. She smiled, it still amazed her how serious he could be when he wanted to.

They went back to Bens room, he set on the bed and she laid down next to him. "So what exactly happened?"

She told him everything. From the call to the figure to not being able to use her magic. "What if I can't use my powers again?"

Ben gently stroked her hair. "Your powers are cool but you've saved my butt plenty of times without them."

She didn't say anything, just resting her head on his lap. A week ago she would never have imagined this. Now she couldn't imagine not being with Ben. Gwen had always been able to take care of herself but being with Ben and knowing he'd always be there to help her was a huge weight off her shoulders, one she hadn't realized she'd been carrying.

Something crashed in Gwen's room. Ben got up. "Stay here, I'll check it."

"I'll come."

"Relax I got this, besides if it's a trap better we don't both get caught."

Gwen had to agree, still she wasn't happy. Ben left and she waited, pressing her ear against the wall trying to hear anything. There was no sound from her room and Ben still hadn't come back. She was about to go and find him when the phone rang. Before she could pick it up the raspy voice was back, using a fake nasally tone. "Miss Ten, we have a Mr. DimondHead on line one."

"Gwen." It was defiantly Dimondhead. "I figured out what's going on, but something's wrong with Dimondhead an-oph." With a grunt the line went dead.

"Opps, guess I broke him. And he made such a mess in the lobby." Said the raspy voice.

Gwen didn't care who it was, no one got to hurt Ben. She ran down the hall to the stairs taking them three at a time. She found the lobby completely fine, nothing looked out a place and she started to think she'd fallen into the trap. "Ben?"

"Over here!" Ben called out from a side door. He was wearing his goofy grin.

"Ben what's going?"

"I'll explain everything, come on." He ran down a hall, Gwen followed.

Ben didn't stop until they were in a small café with glass walls looking out at an angry sea, mostly obscured by rain. He turned to face her but now it was only Ben from the neck down, above that it was Gwen. Slowly the body changed to match its head. "Not bad huh? Can't do much more then this though."

Gwen steeled herself. "Who are you, where's Ben?"

The second Gwen just smiled. "I'm you, as for Ben. What am I his keeper? He's probably still wondering around our room. Now I think we need to have a talk."

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop hiding me, I'm your true self. As long as you keep pretending we're separate you can't use our power. You can get it back easy, just be yourself."

"What are you talking about, I've always been myself."

"Still lying I see." The second Gwen went pale, her red hair turned blue. Her eyes went black with yellow pupils. "Nice isn't it? We never liked that whole fitting in being a good girl thing."

The dark Gwen walked towards Gwen, "You want your power back, I know because I'm you. You can't stand being helpless, having to rely on that idiot cousin of ours."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? No I'm not." Dark Gwen reached out to touch Gwen's face.

Ben was checking Gwen's room when he saw her run down the hall. He ran to the door just as she jumped down the stairs, worried he took off after her. Whatever was happening must be serious because he had never seen her move so fast before.

By the time he got to the lobby she had disappeared. He ran through the halls trying to find her, something kept him from calling out her name. When he came to the café he found two Gwen's. One was clearly Gwen; the other was identical except for her colors, pale skin and blue hair. The eyes were the worst, black, yellow and cruel.

Dark Gwen was walking towards Gwen. He didn't know what was going on but he refused to let anyone hurt her.

As Dark Gwen reached out towards Gwen a crystal cut the air between them imbedding itself in the floor. Dark Gwen withdrew looking at where the projectile had come from. There stood Dimondhead. "Ah Benny, good to see you."

Dimondhead moved to Gwen. "Who or what are you?"

Dark Gwen considered the question. "Well I'm me of course, but it'd be easier for you to just know that I'm Gwen. The real Gwen, the one she hides to please everyone. You can call me Tenny"

Dimondheads hands turned into blades. "Yea right, you're defiantly not any part of Gwen."

Dark Gwen raised a finger. "A demonstration then?"

She undid her pants and pulled them down. Dimondhead covered his eyes. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Oh shut up prude I've still got my underwear on. Now try to understand this." She gestured to the large bruise on her leg, an exact copy of the one on Gwen's. "When Gwen is hurt so am I because we are one. So if I'm hurt."

She took out a hotel key and cut herself just behind her elbow. Gwen was afraid to look but she had to, sure enough there was a cut in the exact same place. Dark Gwen smiled. "Get it now air head? Whatever you do to me happens to my other half as well. Hit me and you hit her."

Ben looked between them; he didn't know how to deal with an enemy he couldn't just pound. Tenny pulled up her pants. "There's a simple solution you know. All Gwen has to do to get rid of me and get her powers back is stop lying to herself. It doesn't even have to be all at once. Right now I'll settle for her admitting that we don't like you Ben."

Ben looked at Gwen confused, was the Tenny telling the truth? Gwen looked between the other her and Ben. Finally her eyes settled on her mirror image. "You're right. I do a lot of thing I don't want to, studying all the time, playing the perfect daughter. I do what I'm asked. But right now I'm only listening to myself. Keep my powers, keep my face I don't care. And I don't care what anyone else says, not my parents, grandpa Max, or a half assed copy! I love Ben!"

Tenny looked board and unimpressed. "That's a shame."

(A/N: Hope you like it, and as always **REVIEW!** Or face my zombie monkeys.)


	5. Storm

(A/N: sorry for the delay, had a few issues. I plan to post a chapter a day so I can have the 8th up buy the 4th. Thanks for the nice reviews, keep them coming.)

Disclaimer: nope don't own Ben 10

Natural Disaster

Chapter Five: Storm

Ben stood there shocked; Gwen had just said she loved him.

Tenny examined her nails. "Well I guess we'll have to take this slow and work it into that thick head of ours. Fine, we'll play a little game."

She took out the room key and again and flipped it. "I'm going to run outside, if you can get this away from me you'll be able to use your powers again."

Gwen looked outside; the storm was in full force. Waves washed over the streets, trees bent nearly double. "I already said I don't care, it's not worth risking Ben out there for my powers."

"Gwen."

"I don't think you understand Gwen. I was freed from you at midnight; it's now just after two. The sun comes up at six twenty seven. If you don't catch me by then we'll never be able to use our powers again. Oh and there's a very good chance we'll die."

"What?" Dimondhead shouted. "But if you two are the same then you'd die too!"

"So? If Gwen isn't going to be true to us then it doesn't make much of a difference. Besides there's a slim chance she'd live." Said Tenny

Diamondhead crouched. "And what if we stop you before you even get outside?"

"And how would you do that?"

"Like this!" crystals shot along the ground and burst around Tenny forming a cage. But she was faster, grabbing one of the crystals as it grew and swinging on it to hit a window feet first. It shattered under her force and she landed crouching in the storm before disappearing into the rain.

Diamondhead ran towards the door, just as he reached them the Omnitrix timed out and he was Ben again. He didn't stop though rushing out into the storm looking for any sign of the Tenny. Gwen ran out after him. "Any sign of her?"

"There!" Tenny stood under a flickering street light half a block away.

They ran after her but before they were half way there Tenny disappeared. Stopping under the light they looked for some trace of her. Ben started hitting the Omnitrix. "Come on if I could just go XLR8 she wouldn't stand a chance."

"He's no good in storms remember? We'd have to get her inside somewhere first." Gwen said.

A wave broke over the street, rushing above them, knocking them off of their feet. Ben climbed back up looking around, fearing Gwen had been pulled back into the ocean. Then he spotted her laying next to the guardrail, he ran over and helped her sit up. "You ok?"

"yea, I just hit my head." She said rubbing behind her ear.

Ben reach out and gently touched the spot, she was already getting a bump. "Come on we can't let her get away."

They ran after Tenny, though when the wind turned against them it was almost impossible to move forward. They had to brace against each other just to keep from being blown away.

Ben and Gwen followed her, never catching more than just a glimpse. Eventually they found themselves back on main street, the windows of most stores were shattered. Merchandise littered the street along with twisted pieces of storm cages.

"Man you two are slow!" said Tenny stepping out of one of the stores.

Ben saw Gwen starting to inch her way towards Tennny and decided to try and stall her. "Why'd you trash the place?"

"Who me? Not my doing. You know at this rate you'll never catch me. Tell you what I'll make it easier, I won't leave this street. Maybe then you'll stand a chance." Tenny spun and kicked at Gwen who just managed to block it with her arms. Still it sent her flying through the space of a broken window.

"Gwen!" Ben jumped through the window and found Gwen lying in the remains of a stand selling stuffed otters.

"I'm alright, but we need to catch her."

"Yea but how are we supposed to do that?" Ben asked.

"I guess all we can do for now is search the street building by building." She said.

So they did, going from building to building. Both knowing there was almost no chance of finding her like that. Frustrated Ben kicked over one of the few displays still standing, "this is impossible. I can't lose you Gwen."

"I don't want to die either." She stepped up to him and gently clutched his shirt, resting her head against his. They were both wet and freezing but when Ben wrapped his arms around her, just for a few minutes she could forget about Tenny and the storm and just be with him.

As much as Ben would have liked to stay like that forever he refused to give up trying to catch Tenny.

The next store was surfing goods, they were half way through when Ben found Tenny hiding in a pile of half off suits. She took off as soon as he saw her. "Get back here!"

Tenny ran towards the back of the store, Ben was about to follow when Gwen grabbed his arm. "Wait, go around back, we'll come at her from both sides."

Ben nodded and ran out of the store.

Gwen followed her into the back room. It was filled with boxes from floor to ceiling. "Alright come on out and stop hiding."

"Who's hiding?" Gwen was knocked to the ground; something was tied around her hands and feet.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked straining against her bonds. _Keep her talking until Ben gets here._

"I'm going to prove to you that Ben is a jackass." She changed her colors back to normal. "And that he can't tell the difference between us. I'll go back with him and we'll leave you here. The looting should start in about an hour. I wonder what they'll do when they find a helpless little girl tied up back here?"

"He'll know." Gwen said

"Sure." Tenny grabbed Gwens chin and forced her to look her in the eye. Then pressed her lips to Gwen's hard enough to burse them before stuffing a bikini in her mouth and duct taping it shut. "Enjoy the show."

Tenny walked out of the boxes and waited. Moment's later Ben burst in looking around. "Gwen, where is she?"

"She's gone, but not before I got this." She held up the room key.

Ben rushed forward and hugged her. Then he put a hand on either side of her head and rested his forward against her. "You're amazing."

Tenny blushed. "Not really. Now we just need to get back to the resort."

"I've got that covered." Ben hit the Omnitrix. "Four Arms!"

Gwen watched in horror, couldn't Ben tell that wasn't here? Was he just going to leave here there?

(I should stop here but even I'm not that cruel.)

Four Arms picked up Tenny, and shoved her against the wall. One giant hand pressing her head into the brick. "Ben! What are you doing?"

"You're not Gwen, where is she!"

"I am Gwen!"

Four Arms started squeezing. "Wrong try again."

Tenny changed back to her pale skin and blue hair form. "Guess that brat was right, you could tell the difference. But don't forget whatever you do to me you do to her too."

"I don't think so. You're not a part of Gwen. Now tell me where she is and what you did to her powers."

"Fine, she's behind those boxes. As for what I did to her powers, I'm telling."

Ben ignored her and moved to the boxes finding Gwen and untying her while holding Tenny with two hands, just lose enough that she could breath. "Gwen! Are you alright?"

She ripped the tape from her mouth and spit out the bikini. "Yea. How did you know she wasn't me?"

"Cause you got a bump on your head, this thing." He gave Tenny a less then gentle shake. "Didn't have one. So she's not you or even a part of you."

"Remind me to take back all those times I called you an idiot."

Tenny made a gagging noise. "Would you two cut it out?"

Four Arms tighten his grip on her. "I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you."

"I bet you would." Tenny said.

The Omnitrix timed out and Ben was holding Tennys arm with one hand. She had a knife in her hand and slashed Bens arm. "AGH!"

Tenny ran for the door. Gwen ignored her falling next to Ben and examining his arm. Blood was spreading under his fingers as he clutched the wound. She tore the bottom from her shirt and used it to bandage bens arm. "I think that'll hold. At least until we get back to the resort."

"Thanks, you know you should consider going with a bare midriff more often."

Gwen blush realizing it was the first time he'd seen her stomach, though she wasn't sure why it embarrassed her. "Pervert."

"I can't help it." He said as she helped him up.

They walked back to the front of the store; the storm was still hammering the street. "I guess we'll have to wait until you can go Four Arms or Dimondhead to get back." Gwen said.

"That's fine with me." Ben said, wrapping his arms around d her from behind. Gwen blushed again as he rubbed them along her stomach. "So did you mean what you said back at the resort about not carrying what anyone else thought about us?"

Gwen laced her fingers with Bens and leaned back against him. "Yea I did, and I meant it when I said I love you too."

"I love you too Gwen." Ben said holding her against him.

They stayed like that until the Omnitrix was ready to use again, and a few minutes longer because neither wanted to move. When they did part, Ben went Four Arms and carried Gwen through the storm. The waves at the resort were even worse now, everyone washing over the street. Cars had been pushed up against builds or flipped over all together.

The Rust Bucket had been pulled to the far side of the resort using it as a shield against the weather. Ben changed back just before they reached the front door, running the last hundred feet. Inside they found their grandpa waiting for them. "Where have you two been? And what happened to your room Gwen?"

They explained what had happened, leaving out a few of the more intimate parts. When they were done Max patted Ben on the back. "I'm impressed Ben. See what you can do when you actually think things through?"

"Yea, guess I should try it more often."

"You should both go change into dry clothes. Then come to the ballroom. We're all staying in there until the storm passes."

Ben and Gwen went up to their rooms, Ben had just finished changing when there was a knock at his door. He opened it and found a still soaking Gwen. "Why haven't you changed?"

"All my clothes were soaked."

He grabbed her a dry towel. "I guess you'll just have to borrow some of mine."

"What ew."

"It's either that or you spend the rest of the day soaking wet."

"Fine." She grabbed the clothes Ben handed her and marched into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she was dressed in bens clothes, they were a vast improvement over her own wet ones. And they were pretty comfy too. "This is so humiliating."

Ben threw and arm around her shoulder. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could have a camera." He said.

Gwen shivered; just the thought of him having photographic proof of this was enough to make her cringe. They walked down to the ballroom; there weren't very many other guests so they didn't have any trouble finding their grandpa.

He smirked when he saw Gwen. "I think you might have grabbed the wrong clothes."

Gwen scowled. "All mine were soaked."

"Well it is a good look for you." He said.

They sat down at one of the tables, Gwen with her head in her arms. She turned her head just enough to give Ben a smile letting him know that it was just an act for their grandpa.

The last twenty four hours started to catch up with Ben and he was just dozing off when the lights flickered and died. Gwen grabbed onto him. "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark Gwen."

"I'm not. But grandpa doesn't know that." She said resting her head against his arm.

Greg was going around the ballroom passing out flashlights and water bottles. When he got to Max he found Ben and Gwen sleeping, resting against each other. "Those two really are cute together."

"Yea, they've really seemed to mature lately. Hardly bickering anymore and watching out for each other." Grandpa Max said.

"Shame their cousins, they really would make a cute couple."

"That they would." Said Max.

Tenny stood on the top floor of a building across from the resort. Things hadn't gone quiet as planned but that was fine, she'd steal taken care of Gwen's powers. Two figures walked into the room, Mike and Steven.

"Have fun you two?" Tenny asked as she changed back into Jen.

"Hell ya!" said Mike. "We had a little competition to test our new powers. I won, got five hundred thousand cash."

Steven nodded. "it's true, I only got four hundred and seventy three. Though I stole a sweet ride along the way. How did your plan go?"

"Pretty well, Gwen's powers are sealed. And your adjustments to their phones worked wonderfully."

Blue lines wove around Stevens hand. "Childs play thanks to old octopus head. So what's next?"

Jen cocked her head. "I'd like to give them a few days to start feeling safe again. Either of you wanna hit Vegas?"

Mike cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like fun."

The storm blew itself out that evening and everyone was allowed to go back to their rooms in the morning. Because Gwen's was trashed she convinced their grandpa that she and Ben could share his without killing each other. The storm had flooded most of the roads so grandpa Max told them they'd be staying there at least another day. Then went down to make sure the Rust Bucket would still run, he spent most of the day working on.

It would have been a nice relaxing day if the weather hadn't become so oppressively hot after the storm. And with no power the resort turned into a giant oven. Gwen was sitting on Bens bed trying to read though part of her history book but she couldn't concentrate.

Ben was sleeping on the floor; he'd rolled out of bed awhile ago. Gwen leaned over and watched him; he looked so cute tangled in the blanket. She didn't notice him waking up until. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"On the floor?" She asked smirking.

"No, to your face."

"Duefes." She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

Ben climbed on the bed next to her looking at the history book. "Studying again?"

"Yea, I haven't gotten the chance to do much the last couple of days."

"I don't see why you go to all this trouble, you're smart enough to get mostly A's without trying." Ben said.

"Mostly isn't good enough for my parents. If I get anything under a hundred percent they say I'm not living up to my potential."

"There's more to life then school." Ben said leaning over and kissing Gwen's cheek. "So want to practice something else?"

"Sorry Ben, I really do need to study."

Ben grabbed her history book. "Fine I'll help you study then."

He flipped to a random page. "Alright who was the thirty fourth president?"

"Dwight Eisenhower."

"right." Ben said taking off his shirt.

"Ben! What are you doing?"

"Get a question right and I take something off, get it wrong and I put something on."

Gwen was about to tell him no way when she got an evil idea. "Alright. Let's play."

She missed the next twelve questions in a row, Ben was now wearing several shirts and three pairs of pants. "I guess you really did need to study. How'd you miss that one though? You were just lecturing me on last month. Wait you're missing them on purpose!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how long you'd keep doing it."

Ben started yanking off the extra shirts. "See if I ever help you study again."

"Come on it was all in fun. I really would like to have you help me." She put a finger on Brns lips and ran it down to his chest. "But let's save that game for another time ok?"

"s-sure." Ben said.

The two spent the rest of the day studying, though they goofed off just as much. Ben took to acting out different parts of the book or adding himself in. This often ended with Gwen hitting him with a pillow and started a full out pillow fight.

They had just finished a chapter about Napoleon when Ben jumped up and said in a horrible French accent. "I am ze emperor! Ze much do az I zayz."

"Oh right emperor!" Gwen grabbed a pillow and swatted at him.

"You dare azzult ze emperor?"

Gwen stood on the bed. "I do!"

Ben jumped onto the bed with enough force to cause Gwen to fall back on the mattress; she swung her pillow at his legs and knocked him down. They jumped around the room swinging at each other and ducking flying pillows.

Gwen swung at Ben but he moved under it and pushed her onto the bed, he trapped her pillow between their bodies. "Ben, what are you doing?"

"This." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before dancing away.

"Oh that's it!" she said going after him. They spent the next twenty minutes chasing each other around stealing the odd kiss.

Grandpa Max finished cleaning up the Rust Bucket and went up to Bens room. He found his grandchildren sweaty and flushed. Ben laying on the floor and Gwen hanging off of the bed. "What happened here?"

Ben held up his pillow. "I won!"

He was shut up by Gwen's pillow landing square on his face. Max couldn't help chuckling at them. "Well the roads are cleared and since the power will be out here for at least a couple more days I thought it'd be good for us to get back on the road."

"Alright grandpa." Gwen said getting up. "Well get packed and meet you at the RV."

After he left Ben moaned. "I don't want to leave. We won't be able to do anything with grandpa right there."

Gwen crouched above Ben. "Well find time."

"We better or I'll go crazy!"

Half an hour later they were loading their bags onto the Rust Bucket while grandpa Max said his good byes with Greg. He climbed into the RV and was about to start it when two state troopers left the resort and jogged towards them.

Grandpa Max got back out to see what they needed. "Maxwell Tennyson?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We need to speak with you." They lead him a short ways away from the rust bucket.

Ben and Gwen watched through the back window. Their grandpa spoke with the officers then pulled out a cell phone. After a few minutes he hung up and shook his head. "What do you thinks going on?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

Grandpa max walked back to the Rust Bucket, they noticed he suddenly looked tired. He set down at the table. "You two had better have a seat."

Ben and Gwen set across from him. Under the table Gwen slipped her hand into Bens, whatever was happening must be pretty bad. Max took a deep breath. "Gwen, your parents are missing."

(A/N: Hope you liked, review and see you in a day.)


	6. Missing in Action

(A/N: ok here is the next chapter, enjoy. Thanks for the nice reviews and questions.)

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.

Natural Disaster

Chapter Six: Missing in Action

"My, parents?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Yes, did they mention anything about a trip to you?" he asked.

"Yea, we. We are all supposed to go skiing before they decided to send with you and Ben instead."

"Well apparently one of your neighbors went to talk to your parents but they had already left. When they called the resort they found out your parents had never checked in. A storm moved through there and the police think they might have been caught in it. They've already check all the hotels around that area but they haven't found them yet."

"We have to go look for them!" Gwen shouted.

"We will, but it'll take about a day to get there." Max said moving to the driver's seat. It was slow going until they hit the interstate because all the traffic lights were out.

Ben squeezed Gwen's hand. "Gwen?" she didn't respond. "Gwen?"

She stood up. "I'm going to lie down."

Ben wanted to follow her but forced himself to give her some time alone. Instead he went and sat in the passenger's seat. "Do you think they're alright grandpa?"

"Yes, I gave Carl and Frank a lot of outdoor survival training. I'm more worried about Gwen."

Ben watched lights race by outside for half an hour before he couldn't stand it anymore and went to check on Gwen. He pulled the curtain aside and was almost beamed by Gwen's spell book. "Gwen?"

"It's no good; I can't get my stupid powers to do anything! If I could just use them again I could use a tracking spell or something." She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Ben saw tear streaks on her cheeks. Their grandpa's cell phone was next to her, she must have been trying to call them.

He sat on her bunk and put a protective arm around her. "They'll be fine. They are your parents."

Gwen sniffed. "If I could just use my powers, or had done better on those test then they'd have let me go with them and."

Ben cut her off with a light squeeze. "If you had stayed with them this summer it wouldn't have mattered, you still wouldn't have gone with them cause the earth would have been blasted ten times over by now."

"You'd have kept us safe, you are a hero after all."

"I might have been able to handle a couple of them but if it wasn't for you saving my butt the world would already have ended."

Gwen didn't say anything, just rested her head against Ben. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling. Sure he'd lost his powers before and it'd sucked but to find out your parents are missing at the same time. He gently stroked her hair, after a minute she began to shake as she cried.

It was in such stark contrast to how Gwen normally was, strong smart in control. Though he suspect it was practically because her parents wanted perfection from her. Now here she was, not Gwen the smart girl, Gwen the hero, just Gwen.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually she fell asleep. Ben laid her down and covered her with a blanket then went to the front of the RV. They were racing down a deserted road breaking every speed limit in North America.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find them with Wild Mutt."

"You sure Ben?" he asked.

He could just see Gwen curled up on her bunk. "Yea I am."

"Just be careful, if anything happens to you it'd hurt Gwen even more."

"I will be." In a flash of light XLR8 stood in the Rust Bucket. A second later he was racing along beside it. The next he was gone.

It took Ben over an hour to reach Gwen's house because the Omnitrix timed out twice and there was a incident with Heat Blast and a corn field. The last time he changed back he was still five blocks from her house and he ran the rest of the way.

Their driveway was empty but to make sure he checked around the house, no one was home. Ben changed into Wild Mutt and sniffed around, luckily both of Gwen's parents wore unique scents. Her mother a strong perfume and her father smelled like burned wood.

He followed their trail out of town and onto the freeway. Some miles out of town Ben timed out again and started running desperate to keep making time. The image of Gwen pushing him on. He prayed no one drove by and wondered what a kid was doing running down the freeway in the middle of the night.

Ben tripped and crashed to the ground; he got back up and started running again.

As soon as the Omnitrix was green again Wild Mutt was back on their trail. Surprisingly their scent left the freeway a little further on and headed towards the city. He wove through the streets tracking them. The scents ended at a hotel near down town.

The Omnitrix beeped just as Ben jumped towards the second story ledge. He reached out a grabbed it, hanging for a moment before he pulled himself up. Their scents had defiantly been coming from this window, but what were her parents doing there when they were supposed to be skiing?

As he was debating whether or not to go in the light flicked on and Ben pressed himself against the wall so he couldn't be seen from inside. He heard Gwen's mother speak first. "I still can't believe we had to cancel our trip for this."

"It couldn't be helped, but everything's squared away now." Her father.

"Look at this, twenty seven calls from your father."

"Probably Gwen just being homesick. We can call her tomorrow." He said.

"Shouldn't we call her back now?" she asked.

"It can wait till the morning." He said.

"You're right, besides I don't know if I could keep it a secret from her if we talked right now. Do you think she'll be happy?"

"Of course she will be. In fact we should probably set up a meeting with them soon to finish everything." He said.

The lights went out and Ben jumped down from the ledge, his landing in the bushes wasn't very graceful. He climbed out of the tangle of plants and walked down the street waiting for the Omnitrix to recharge.

After a few minutes he found a pay phone and decided to call Gwen and let her know her parents were safe. It had barely rung once before. "MOM! DAD!"

"No, it's me." Ben said

There was a pause while Gwen looked around the Rust Bucket. "Ben, where are you?"

"I'm, well I'm not really sure where I am. But I found your parents. They're fine in the city. They're going to call you tomorrow morning."

He heard a few muffled sounds. "Thank you Ben."

"No problem." He looked down and saw the watch was ready to go. "I'm gonna head back to you guys now. See you in a bit."

"Wait Ben!"

"Huh?"

He heard Gwen whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jenny stood in a penthouse suit at the Bellagio in Las Vages. Mark walked in carrying a duffle bag. "I made a killing in those underground fights!"

"Not literally I hope." She said.

"Nah, I know the rules. We can have all the fun we want as long as we keep a low profile. So Steven I made over a mil today, jealous?"

Steven didn't look up for several high end computers he'd set up in a corner. "Not really."

"Oh? How much did you make then?"

"Forty seven."

"Thousand?"

"Million."

Mark coughed on his soda. "What?"

"I hacked the stock market and rigged a few things." He said.

"Don't they have things to keep people from doing that?"

"Yes, I got rid of them. Only took half an hour to get all my cash and disappear."

"Half an hour? Then what are you doing now?"

"Playing."

Mark walked over and looked at the screens. One had a knight fighting a dragon; the second showed a virtual farm and the third was a solider crouch along a rubble filled street. "How can you play all those at once?"

"It's easy with my new powers." He said.

"I'll stick with my strength, more useful." Mark said.

"I suppose in some cases, maybe I'll hire you as a body guard."

Mark laughed; he and Steven had been working together since before they'd joined the street gang. He was about to make a smart remark of his own when there was a small explosion in the room. Mark turned ready to fight, and found Vilgax standing among the smoke.

The alien ignored them walking towards Jen. "This is how you retrieve the Omnitrix for me?"

"Calm down, how many times have you failed to get it yourself?" Jen asked unfazed by the large alien scowling at her.

"That does not matter."

"Yes it does. You've failed because you don't understand humans. We are simple and weak but can on occasion perform action well beyond our abilities. Lifting a car or pushing a truck. That along with those alien forms makes Ben a dangerous target. To get what you want we have to break his spirit."

"And how are you doing that from here?" he asked.

"We have already started it. Gwen's powers are sealed; they have been through a lot. Now we let them start to feel safe then strike again. Thanks to you we have the power to beat him in a straight fight, it's just wearing him down. Besides it's a good chance for Mark and Steven to train with their powers."

"You call this training?" Vilgax demanded.

"Yes, humans learn best through play. Ben and Gwen will be coming this way soon enough and you'll have your prize." Jen said

"You had better not fail me."

"We won't, we will all have our prizes in just a few days."

It was just after sunrise when XLR8 found the Rust Bucket. Grandpa Max had pulled off into a rest stop when Gwen had told him Ben had found her parents. In a flash of light Ben was standing in front of the RV. Its door burst open and Gwen ran out nearly tackling him in a hug. "Thank you Ben."

"No problem Gwen." He said returning her embrace. "So did your parents call yet?"

"Yea, a little while ago."

"What did they say?"

"My dad said I was silly to worry about them." She said stiffing a little. Ben kept holding her though and she relaxed again. "Then he had me hand the phone to grandpa and they're still talking."

She pulled away and looked over Ben. "What did you do to yourself?"

Ben looked down, he was covered in mud leafs and cuts with a twig in his hair. Gwen pulled the twig out and dusted him off. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble. I would have felt awful if you'd gotten hurt. But I owe you big for this."

"Nah we'll just call it even next time you save me." He said trying to be cool and play it off.

"Oh? That's a shame." She leaned in until her lips were right next to his ear. "I had something special planned but if you're sure."

"No wait I mean if you really wanted to."

"Nope too late." She said laughing before going back into the Rust Bucket. Ben smiled, hearing her laugh again was already worth it.

Inside the RV grandpa Max was just hanging up with Gwen's parents. "Well Gwen your parents want to us to meet them next week. They said they have some surprise but they wouldn't tell me what."

Gwen was smiling like a Lune. "You mean I get to see them again?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Gwen said. Ben couldn't believe how excited she was.

Before they got back under way grandpa max pulled Ben aside. "Ben I'm really proud of what you did for Gwen. "I just don't like seeing her upset like that. So where are we going now?"

"Well we just have enough time to make it to the Roswell UFO Festival in New Mexico."

(A/N: hope you all enjoyed, see you soon.)


	7. The dressing room, magic and pizza

(A/N: Well here's number seven, hope you like it, as always thanks for the nice reviews, tomorrow chapter right finally. Then the posting will slow down while we to ready to move.)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own.

Natural Disaster

Chapter Seven: The dressing room, magic and pizza

Grandpa max had stopped the Rust Bucket in a small town about a day away from Roswell to get supplies. He'd told Ben and Gwen they could explore the town for the afternoon as long as they stuck together.

"I have to spend the day with that?" Ben asked pointing at Gwen and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"At least I don't smell better as Stink Fly." She said.

Their grandpa shook his head, _so much for them getting along_ he thought. They reluctantly walked down the street staying as far away from each as they could. As soon as the Rust Bucket and their grandpa were out of site Ben put his hand on Gwen's hip and pulled her close. "So I smell worse than Stink Fly?"

Gwen pretended to sniff. "Oh defiantly."

They burst out laughing. After the last few days they had decided to pretend they still couldn't stand each other around their grandpa. It had become a game to them, a way of flirting without their grandpa noticing.

The town they had stopped in was big enough to have a decent mall and the two planned to hang out there for the day. The best part was because their grandpa would be busy most of the day they could act like a normal couple.

The mall was crowded and Ben took Gwen's hand, the first place they went was a book store. Normally Ben wouldn't have set foot inside but half the point of their 'date' was to take Gwen's off of her still not being able to use her powers. He knew she'd been thinking about them a lot and how she'd suddenly lost them, so he'd decided to do whatever she wanted. No matter how boring it seemed.

As it turned out being with Gwen pretty much took care of the boredom, that and the comics in the store. While Gwen was looking through the shelves Ben saw a couple of guys checking her out. He leaned in and kissed her watching their disappointment.

"What was that for?" Gwen asked with a little smile.

"Just enjoying being able to do that when I feel like it." He said.

After the bookstore they decided to go see a movie. In the theater they went to the back row and waited for the film to start. There were almost twenty minutes until it began and besides them the theater was empty.

"Hey Gwen check this out." He jumped up on one of the seats balancing on one foot, then hopped to the next row and the next. Ben was distracted by Gwen's smiled and missed the next row slipping off the backrest. He climbed back over the seats. "I'm alright."

Gwen laughed at Bens antics but other people were arriving now so he went back to his seat. The arm rests moved and Gwen flipped up the one between them so she could lean against Ben unobstructed. He leaned down a kissed the top of her head and her ear.

The movie started, it was alright but Ben thought it could use more action. Not that he cared; he could be watching a documentary about paint drying as long as it was with Gwen. Half way through Gwen turned her head to look up at Ben and kissed him. "I like this."

"The movie?"

"No, this. Getting to be with you, no aliens or villains after us." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Ben watched her as she fell asleep; he didn't wake her until the movie was over. "Come on Gwen, time to get up."

Gwen sat up and stretched. "I slept through the movie?"

"Yea, didn't miss much. Turns out they were all aliens."

"Really?"

"Nah, I wasn't really paying attention to it." He said.

"Why not?"

"Hm, movie, hot girl sleeping on my lap. Not a hard choice."

"I'm hot now?" Gwen asked smirking.

Ben leaned forward and kissed her lips. "You've always been hot."

When they left the theater Gwen took Ben to a clothing store. As she pulled him in he couldn't help but give a small groan of the impending boredom. Gwen smiled; Ben could still be such a baby. "I'll make you a deal Ben. Don't complain and I'll let you pick out something for me to try on."

He immediately agreed, already thinking of the possibilities. As they walked through the store Ben kept an eye out for something Gwen would never wear that he'd like to see her in. Gwen on the other hand was using Ben as a pack mull.

At the dressing room Gwen reached for the stake of clothes but Ben pulled them away. "Nah ha, first you have to keep your end of the deal."

"Fine." She took the clothes from Ben and closed the door. After a minute the door opened a crack and Ben could see one of Gwen's eyes. "You're really gonna make me wear this?"

"A deals a deal. Besides it's not _that_ bad."

She opened the door wider and stepped out. Ben had given her a huge hat that could have been a beanbag chair in another life, a light blue tube top with white starts and a denim miniskirt. Gwen was so embarrassed, she had an arm across her chest and the other trying to cover her bare midriff. Her legs were pressed together.

And she was turned on. If it wasn't for Ben she'd never have worn that outfit and she felt so exposed. But it wasn't that bad, especially seeing Bens shocked look turn to a big stupid grin. "You look good you should wear stuff like that more often."

"Really? So you want everyone to be able to see me like this?"

"On second thought no."

"Thought so. Can I have the other clothes now?" she asked.

"Do you need any help?" they turned to find an older woman giving them a pointed look.

"No thank you. We're fine." Gwen said.

"Are you sure?" she was glaring at Ben. "Maybe you'd like to come talk with us in the back room?"

"I said I'm fine." Gwen grabbed the other clothes and closed the door. The woman moved on but Ben caught her watching him a couple of times.

Gwen came out in a new outfit. "So what do you think?"

"You look great." Ben said.

"Are you saying that because you really like it or because you like me?"

Ben shrugged. "I can't help it, you look good in anything."

"I think your heads on to tight, you seem to be delusional."

Gwen went through a few more clothes before she came out in a blue sundress. It was so weird to Ben to see Gwen in a dress, not bad though. "I like it, but I don't think your charm goes with it to well."

She looked at her wrist; she'd completely forgotten that she was wearing it. She closed the door and took off the dress but when she went to remove the charm she couldn't. The bracelet wouldn't move. "Ben?"

"Yea?"

"The charm won't come off."

"Let me try." He said.

Gwen opened the door far enough to stick her hand out. Ben reached for it but as he did Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "hey wa-"

"Shh! Grandpa just came in!"

They both looked through a crack in the door; their grandpa walked in and started talking with one of the store associates. Gwen closed the door trying to figure out why their grandpa was there. She was about to ask Ben but he had his hands covering his head. "Ben? What's wrong?"

His voice sounded strangled. "Your clothes, they're, uh not on you."

Gwen looked down and almost screamed. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Her chest tightened and she could barely breath as she grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. She was so embarrassed, but also extremely warm.

Ben spoke again; his voice was still tight and strained. "I'm sorry Gwen."

"For what? It's my fault." She said pulling on her shirt.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you in your underwear, and, less."

Gwen's throat was dry and she couldn't swallow. The thought of Ben thinking about her like that made her legs weak and her breath quicken. "Its, it's ok. I've kind of thought of you like that too."

Ben laughed, "Guess we're just a couple of perverted cousins."

"Yea, you can turn around now."

He did, his face an incredible shade of red. Gwen saw her own in the mirror; she was a matching pink all the way down her neck.

"Young lady are you alright in there?" it was the old woman.

"Fine!" Gwen said.

"Where is the young man with you?"

"How should I know? He probably wondered off." Gwen lied. She could see the woman's shadow as she crouched down as she looked under the door. Gwen panicked, she'd see Ben and they'd be busted. She turned to him, and found Ben hanging from two wall hooks his legs drawn up.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't caught yet. But their grandpa was still out there, and with the woman watching there was no way Ben could get out without making a big scene. Unless.

The dressing room door opened and Gwen walked out carrying the clothes. She dumped them in a shopping cart and left the store. Their grandpa was still busy and didn't notice her. she didn't stop walking until they were out of the mall and heading towards the river. "Alright Ben we're clear."

Grey Matter stuck his head out of her pocket and laughed.

"What so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, when grandpa came in we weren't actually doing anything wrong. There was no need to pull me into the dressing room with you."

Gwen stopped. He was right, she'd just panicked. _Way to go, and you're supposed to be the level headed one_.

Grey Matter closed his eyes and remembered what Gwen looked like in just her underwear. He felt a little guilty because he'd only seen her like that by accident and for a second but it was already one of his favorite memories.

Ben jumped out of Gwen's pocket and climbed up on a picnic table next to the river. Gwen sat down by him and they waited for him to time out. When it did though they found they couldn't bring themselves to look at each other, still to embarrassed over the early incident. Ben tried to think of something to break the tension between them. He smiled as he got an idea. "Gwen, wait here I'll be right back."

He turned in to XLR8 and disappeared. Ben came back a few seconds later with a pizza and pack of soda.

Gwen grabbed a slice. "So what's this for?"

"It's the second half of our agreement, for the sumo slammer movie remember? I never bought you that pizza."

In truth Gwen had forgotten all about it. But the pizza was good and it was nice eating by the river with Ben. Between the two of them they finished the pizza and most of the sodas. Ben threw them in the trash and then they walked to the river and lay on the bank enjoying the noon sun.

It didn't take long for Gwen to start to doze off. She jerked awake though at Bens voice. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked why you were so tired."

"I just haven't been able to sleep much." She looked down at the charm on her wrist.

Ben followed her gaze and realized she'd been wake all night thinking about her powers. "Gwen let me see that thing, maybe I can get it off."

She gave him her arm and he looked at the bracelet. It didn't look like it was stuck but when he tried to pull it off it refused to move. He pulled as hard as he could without hurting gwen but it wouldn't budge. "I guess this might explain why you can't use your powers."

"But it wasn't affecting me when I bought it. Not till after we almost drowned."

Ben thought back on it, Nia had brought the bracelet back saying she'd found it. So someone must have done something to it and left it where she'd find it.

Gwen kept tugging on the bracelet but finally gave up, just looking at it. As far as she knew the symbol on it was just decoration. It didn't seem magical and she couldn't remember having ever seen it before.

Ben watched Gwen, he was really trying to figure out a way she could get that thing off but his mind kept returning to the brief image of Gwen in nothing but her underwear. He felt really guilty that at a time when she was upset that was all he could think about. Then something occurred to him. She was wearing a bra. But when she'd been in the tube top he hadn't seen any bra straps. So had she taken it off?

Something about that was even hotter and he had to shift his seat to hide the results of that train of thought. _No, I need to focus on the problem at hand. Not think about how sexy Gwen is. especially when she doesn't have much on. Stop it! She needs help now and thinking like that won't do anything, well anything constructive._ For the first time Ben wondered if he was good enough for Gwen.

He'd only realized how he felt for her a short time ago but never thought anything would come of it. Then when they got together he'd been so happy he'd never thought of whether or not he deserved her. Ben shook his head again, thinking like that wasn't going to help.

What they really needed was someone who was an expert with magic. But the only two he could think of were Hex and "Charmcatser?"

"What Ben?"

Ben pointed across the river where a girl with silver hair and a purple coat was walking away from them. "Come on!"

Luckily there was a foot bridge nearby and they quickly crossed it running to where Ben had seen the girl. Her colors made it easy to spot her walking into a farmers market. Ben wanted to grab her then and there but Gwen held him back not wanting to risk causing trouble with so many people around.

Instead they shadowed her as she haggled with different vendors. After buying something Ben thought might have been part of a squid Charmcaster moved away from the farmers market along the river. As they got closer to her they realized what rough shape she was in. One arm was in a sling, the bag she always carried had several tares and there were scorch marks in her purple jacket.

"Charmcaster!" Ben shouted.

She turned and scowled at them. "Just my luck to run into you two."

"We have some questions for you." Ben said as they walked towards her.

"And why would I tell you anything?"

"Because." Ben said. "You're not in the best shape and I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Is that supposed to scare me? My charm! Where did you get it?" she pointed at Gwen wrist.

"You know what this is?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I do! I was saving it as a little surprise for the next time I ran into you. But I was attacked and it was stolen."

"If you made it then you know how to get it off of me." Gwen said.

"Of course I do, but I'm not telling." She reached into her bag and pulled out some of her golems.

Ben wasn't going to stand for that though. In a flash he had changed into Four Arms and grabbed Charmcasters arm. She dropped the golems without activating them. "Hey what is this?"

"Tell us how to get that thing off of Gwen. Now!"

"Or what? You're a hero it's not like you'd actually hurt me."

Four Arms squeezed her good arm until it threatened to break and she winced. Then held her over the river. "Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean you can't piss me off."

"Ben!" Gwen shook her head. She knew he was angry but she didn't want to see him become like this.

Reluctantly her set Charmcaster back down and let her go, though he was ready if she tried anything. Charmcaster frowned at her arm. "You know I think you have an evil streak in you. I kind of like it."

Gwen slapped Charmcaster. She and Ben blinked in surprise. "I may not want Ben to hurt you but I don't have a problem with doing it myself. Now tell me how to get this thing off."

"Fine, not like you'll be able to do it anyways. I used some old spells on that charm, the only way to get it off is for your love to twist it clockwise and pull. But it has to be someone who loves you romantically, not just family love and you have to feel the same way towards them. And considering how you look I doubt you'll ever find someone who even likes you."

That was it, Four Arms made a fist. And turned back into Ben. He looked at his hand, it'd still do. Charmcaster just smiled. "Looks like no more powers for little gwenny."

Ben reached out, twisted the charm and pulled. It popped free and Gwen pulled off the rest of it. Charmcaster looked shocked for a moment then started laughing. "You two? Oh that is so hick!"

Gwen held out her hand and made a gesture. "_Benates Egates Exates!_"

A small tornado formed around Charmcaster lifting her into the air and carrying her down the street towards the edge of town. Ben watched grinning. "So where's that thing going to take her?"

"It'll dump her in the desert somewhere. Thanks for putting up with me the last couple of days. I know I wasn't exactly acting like myself."

"No biggy, you put up with me all the time." He reached over and hugged her.

She returned the hug, but after a few minutes she started to wonder why he hadn't tried to kiss her yet. "Ben?"

"Yes?" he asked dreamily.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Gwen gave him a playful shove, "You were thinking about the dressing room weren't you?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because you get to see anything like that again for a long time."

"What, why? Come on that's just evil!"

"So? You're the hero, not me." She teased him.

Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and followed Gwen back towards the mall. They wondered around for awhile longer before heading back to the Rust Bucket. They arrived at the same time as their grandpa who was loaded down with bags. "Perfect timing you two."

They helped him put things away then left the town heading toward Roswell.

Jenny Mark and Steven walked down the street, banners of cheesy fifties style aliens hung from every street light. She looked around at the preparations the city were doing. "They should be here tomorrow. Let's finish things fast and enjoy the rest of this festival."

(A/N: hope you enjoyed, see you all tomorrow with the 4th of July chapter.)


	8. Fireworks

(A/N: happy 4th to everyone! Hope you're having a good day and enjoy this chapter. After this the posting will slow down as my family and I get ready to move so I'll see you all in a bit.)

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

Natural Disaster

Chapter Eight: Fireworks

They arrived at Roswell just before ten in the morning. Grandpa Max pulled the Rust Bucket in a dirt lot filled with other RV's. People were strolling towards Main Street, most wearing alien costumes. "So grandpa what kind of alien ship crashed here?" Ben asked.

"Hate to break it to you but it really was a weather balloon that was shot down."

Ben tried to hide his disappointment. One of the most famous UFO sightings in America was fake.

"Of course." Their grandpa continued. "It was shot down by some joy riding Splixson, or what you call Ditto."

Gwen nudged him, "Guess your aliens cause trouble even when you're not around."

The town was really into the festival, giant banners hung from the street lights and about half the people walking around were in some kind of costume. Grandpa Max smiled at his grandchildren. "Why don't we join in the fun?" he said pointing towards a costume shop filled with rubber alien masks.

Twenty minutes later they left to store. Ben was in a costume that looked a little like the one he imagined himself in as ultra Ben, white pants and gloves with a cape. But instead of being black the shirt was red with two rows of buttons giving it a retro look. It even came with a helmet with lightning bolt shaped fins by the ears.

At first the woman inside had wanted to dress Gwen in a purple hoop skirt with a fuzzy beach ball stuffed animal. She flat out refused it and ended up in a costume that looked a lot like Bens except the shirt was blue and she had forgone the cap and helmet in favor of a pair of simple goggles.

Grandpa Max was wearing a silver jump suit with a large alien mask that looked almost human except all the features were further apart. He looked down the street. "I have some business to take care of. You two have fun, there's a barbecue this afternoon and the fireworks go off at nine fifth teen. I'll meet you back at the Rust Bucket later."

Ben watched him move through the crowd. "I wonder what's up with grandpa."

"He's been here before remember? It probably just brings back a lot of memories." Gwen said.

They walked through the festival, some of the alien costumes looked ridiculous and others were almost right on. They saw a seven foot tall Grey Matter walking around handing out flyers about a costume contest later that day.

Booths were set up in front of some of the shops and they stopped at one where you threw a ball to knock over milk bottles painted like rocket ships. Ben tried three times but only managed to knock over the top ship. Gwen gave it a shot and they all fell down. She smiled at a moping Ben.

An exhibit had been set up in the local museum showcasing robots that Gwen insisted they look at. Most of them were cheesy fifties style with lots of buttons and bulky forms. She had to stop Ben from going Upgrade and taking one of the exhibits for a test drive.

As they were walking towards the barbecue a nightstick was jammed in front of them. Ben looked up and found a sheriff with mirrored sunglasses looking down at them. "Now what would you two be up to?"

"Going to get lunch." Gwen said.

"Oh really? Not that I don't believe you but I'll be keeping an eye on you so don't try anything." He said walking away.

"What was his deal?" Ben asked.

"Who cares." Gwen grabbed his hand and they went to the park where the barbecue was being held. The town had gone all out for the festival, several fire pits had been set up. The air smelled wonderful filled with the scent of sizzling meat and grilling vegetables.

They each filled up their plate and went to a secluded picnic table. As they started to eat Ben reached over and stole a piece of meat from Gwen's plates.

"Hey." She grabbed some of his; they ended up eating more of each other's food then their own. As they finished there was a commotion near the center of the park. Wondering over they saw a stage had been set up and the town was going to have a costume contest.

Among those entering were even a few dressed like Bens aliens. One person had painted themselves red and had two fake arms attached by wire.

"Oh I've got this contest in the bag." Ben said turning the Omnitrix to Four Arms.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ben." Gwen said.

"Relax, this'll be a piece of cake." He hit the Omnitrix. "Upgrade! Oh man this isn't what I wanted, but it'll work."

Upgrade walked over to the registration table. A woman looked up at him. "Name?"

"Oh uh Upgrade."

"Number thirty four." She handed him a slip of paper and told him to get in line. A few minutes later all the entries were lead onto the stage. People gathered around looking at the participants. Judges walked along the line examining the costumes.

At Ben one poked him with their pencil. "Hey."

The judges just nodded before moving on.

Gwen watched the judges move around on the stage, hoping no one realized one of them was not in costume.

"Oh my god Gwen?" Gwen turned and found Nia standing behind her. She was wearing a hat with fake antennas and had a spaceship painted on her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for the festival. Why are you here?"

"I come every year, good food, great fireworks show." She looked around. "So where's Ben?"

"On stage, the green and black one." Gwen said.

"Oh that's a good costume, bet he wins."

The judges moved to the microphone. "Ladies and gentle men we have made our decision. In third place, is Upgrade."

Ben stepped forward, the big green circle that was his eye sagging in disappointment. He accepted an envelope from the judges and moved off of the stage. "In second place. Four Arms!"

The man raised his hands waving at the crowd. "And finally the winner is, Kai!"

A girl no older then Gwen stepped forward. Her body was painted blue with only a few fake scales keeping her from exposing herself. The crowd went wild. Nai elbowed Gwen. "Poor Ben, I bet if you wore something like that for him it'd cheer him up."

Gwen blushed at the thought. "No way."

"Shame, maybe I'll give it a try."

"Nai!"

"I'm just kidding; I don't steal friend's boyfriends. But if you change your mind I'll do the painting for you." She eyed Gwen and licked her lips. Gwen blushed at the implication.

Upgrade walked over. "I can't believe I lost to the cheesy Four Arms costume!"

He stopped when he saw Nia standing with Gwen. She smiled and patted him on the back. "Yea your costume is was better. Even feels weird, so where's the zipper on it?" she asked looking around.

"Uh, why don't I go change out of this." He said disappearing.

A few minutes later Ben returned. Nai frowned. "where's the costume?"

"I gave it to my grandpa to put away."

"Aw I wanted to try it on!"

"Maybe some other time." Ben said.

"So are you two on a date?"

Ben wrapped his arms around Gwen from behind. "yup." And then because he knew it'd annoy her he nuzzled her neck.

"Ben."

"Yes?"

"You guys are so cute!" Nai said grabbing both of them in a hug.

Her cell phone went off and after listening for a minute she hung up and sighed. "Sorry my parents want me to go to some robot museum thing with them. Hope I see you guy again before the festivals over."

They watched her disappear into the crowd. Ben smirked. "She really needs to lay off the caffeine."

"Yea, let's go back to the Rust Bucket I want to change out of this costume." Gwen said, then saw the look on Bens face. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh."

They went back and changed headed for the festival again.

Ben and Gwen spent the next few hours wondering around the festival looking at the different attractions. Enjoying being with each other and the occasional stolen kiss. Ben had just beaten Gwen at a game where you used a bb gun to shot down alien space ships when she tensed. He followed her gaze, standing at the end of the street was Tenny.

They took off running after her. She led them to a deserted street then stopped next to another figure. Ben recognized him as one of the punks from the riot. Except he looked like he had seriously hit the gym. "I've been waiting for this brat."

Ben selected Four Arms to teach that punk what real muscles were. "Heatblast! What again? Why doesn't this thing want to work today?"

Mark ran and jumped bringing his fist down at Heatblast. Ben stepped back, when Marks fist hit the street it shattered under him spraying bit around.

"Someone been working out." Said Heatblast.

Gwen raised her hand to help Ben but Tenny shook her head. "I wouldn't do that Gwenny."

"Oh and whys that?"

"Because if you want your friend back you'll come play with me while the boys have some fun." She said tossing Gwen a picture of a bound and gagged Nia.

"Where is she?"

"You want her follow me." Tenny ran down the street with Gwen following her.

Ben watched Gwen run after Tenny, he wanted to go after her but he was having problems with the punk. Not only could he punch through asphalt but he was now apparently fire proof as he caught and crushed fireballs.

Mark grabbed a car and threw it at Heatblast. With no time to dodge Ben heated himself up so the car melted before it hit him. The two half's skidded down the street before exploding. He turned to look at them for a second and Mark hit him in the gut sending him into a building.

"Fine, since I can't out muscle you let's see how smart you are." Heatblast said sending a wave of heat through the asphalt melting it under Mike.

He struggled to get out but without anywhere solid to put force he just sank further in. "Fine, I give."

Heatblast walked over. "Smart move."

"I lied." Mike ripped out of the cooled street and slammed Ben cracking Heatblasts rocks. He flew down the street and crashed into a warehouse. When he climbed to his feet he found himself surrounded by crates of fireworks. "Oh man."

Mike watched the warehouse explode, colors shot into the sky and along the streets as wayward fireworks went in every direction. He grabbed one that wized by his head and crushed it.

Ben coughed as he staggered away from the burning warehouse. His clothes were burnt and he was covered is ash. He sat heavily on the ground looking at the fire. "That could have gone better."

"Oh? Not happy with your little fire?" he looked up and saw the sheriff. "So what were you doing? Something happen to your little girlfriend? Want to get rid of her body?"

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you didn't know."

"Sheriff!" someone from his car shouted. "The museum was just trashed!"

The sheriff turned. "What?" when he turned back Ben was gone. "Dam it!"

Gwen chased Tenny to the museum, it was strangely empty. As soon as she walked in Gwen knew she had made a mistake, but her only choice was to keep going forward and finding Nia. She cautiously made her way through the building, most of the lights were out and the machines cast deep twisted shadows.

On the main show floor Gwen crouched behind a cheap copy of the robot from forbidden planet. Something moved at the other end of the room, it was a Nia. She was bound and gagged lying on the floor. Twisting as she tried to get free.

There was an open stretch of floor between the girls. Gwen tried to find the trap but could not see anything out of the ordinary. She sprinted towards Nia ready to defend herself if Tenny appeared.

A purple beam raced from the shadows and hit Gwen in the side. She collapsed, twisting uncontrollably as her muscles spazemed. Contorting her in painful ways.

When she regained control of her body she struggled to sit up. Gwen had expected to see Tenny. Instead there stood a man in his late teens holding something that looked disturbingly like a null void generator. "Don't look so worried. This is merely to temporarily suppress your powers. It's based off the bracelet we gave you. Not sure how long the effect will last but I doubt it'll matter. You'll be dead by then."

Gwen was back on her feet. "Oh? And I suppose you're going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not the violent type." He knelt and a blue beam shot along the ground to the robot for the forbidden planet. Its claws clicked together and it moved forwards, towards Gwen.

The robot moved surprisingly fast. Next to Gwen was a robot with a spear, she grabbed the weapon and used it to pole-vault over the robot. Like all classic robots it couldn't turn well and slammed into the one Gwen had taken the spear from.

Gwen ran towards Nia, she knelt down and cut the ropes. "Get out of here; I'll draw its attention."

The robot had turned and moved after Gwen as she ran towards a roped off area behind a painters tarp. She ducked behind it, the robot crashed through becoming tangled in it. Gwen jumped on the robot and used to rope she'd cut from Nia to try the tarp in placing blinding the machine.

It flung its arms around wildly trying to buck her off. She hung on; it was just like riding a mechanical bull. Except bulls didn't have arms, one of the robots claws caught Gwen around the neck and held her in front of it. For a machine it had a cruel sense of humor, closing the claw slowly choking her. She kicked out trying to free herself but her feet bounced off its metal casing.

Gwen was gasping, shadows eating at the edge of her vision. There was a loud crashing noise and the claw dropped her. Gwen breathed deeply as her vision cleared. She looked up to see Nia behind the robot, a cinder block imbedded in its head.

"Thanks." Gwen choked out.

Nia helped her stand up. "No problem, just returning the favor."

"So touching." The man's voice came from several robots that had just walking into the room.

Gwen looked around; a few paint buckets, a ladder. Not much they could use to defend themselves with. Unless. "I really hope these are like the robots in the movies."

She grabbed the fire alarm and pulled down. Blaring sirens split the air, the sprinkler system kicked on dousing them and the robots in water. For a second nothing then the robots began doing several things at once.

One fell over. Another started spinning around shooting out sparks. A thirds alarm added to the fire systems. Gwen grabbed Nias hand and pulled her around the malfunctioning machines and out a side exit.

They kept running for several blocks until they both nearly collapsed. "So Gwen, what exactly was that back there?"

"Me and Ben, are kind of super heroes."

"I figured when he turned into that giant bug on the beach."

"Well sometimes the people we stop try to get revenge on us and occasionally they'll try something like this. I'm really sorry."

"Who cares, I got to smash in a killer robots head!"

"How'd you get caught?"

Nia paused and thought about it. "I don't really remember, I was walking down the street then I woke up in the museum. Shit my parents are going to kill me!" she grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Gwen. "Email me."

Nia ran down the street. Gwen stayed hidden for a few minutes testing her powers. At first nothing but slowly they came back to her.

She saw Ben running down the street. "Ben!"

He ducked into the alley. "Gwen, you alright?"

"Yea, but what happened to you?"

"That punk tossed me into a warehouse filled with fireworks then the watch timed out. But I'm fine."

They decided to lay low and ended up in the park just after sunset. Ben lay down on the grass; Gwen rested her back against a tree. The night was warm but a cool breeze rippled the grass. The smells of barbeque drifted to them from the picnic.

The sky shook as a firework exploded, then another and another. Ben watched the shifting colors, "Guess I didn't blow them all up after all."

Gwen moved next to him. "You know, we're pretty far for anyone else."

Ben looked around, she was right the nearest people were several hundred feet away. Gwen straddled his hips. "No one will interrupt us this time."

She leaned down and kissed Ben, they tongues rolling with each other. Ben slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and pressed them together. They moaned from the contact even through their clothes.

His hands went higher, he had planned to try and remove her bra. But he discovered she wasn't wearing one. That realization, along with Gwen pressed against him caused his lower parts to become hard. He knew Gwen could feel him and expected her to roll off. Instead she ground her hips into his harder.

They moaned into each other. Ben moved his hand to her front, his finger tips danced along the bottom of her chest. Both of them panted from the excitement of what they were doing. Ben thought Gwen had been in control long enough though.

He rolled her over so he was lying between her legs. He pulled a hand out and put it behind her head pushing their lips together. The other traced up and down her side teasingly close to her sensitive areas. Each was so focused on the other neither noticed the truck driving towards them until they were illuminated in a powerful spotlight.

Ben jumped off of Gwen and shielded his eyes. Behind the spotlight was the sheriff. "Well look what we have here, not only do I get to charge you with blowing up the warehouse but now assault too."

(A/N: hope you liked it, see you in a few days. review and let me know what you think.)


	9. The stolen love

(A/N: see end)

Disclaimer: I own many things, just nothing here.

Natural Disaster

Chapter Nine: The stolen love

Ben sat behind a bare wood table in a room that looked like it had come out of a b-list police movie. The sheriff had taken him and Gwen to the police station and immediately separated them.

They had left Ben alone for the last hour and he was silently counting in his head, if they didn't come in by the time he reached a three thousand he was going to go Ghost Freak slip out. _Two thousand seven hundred ninety two…. Two thousand seven hundred ninety three._

The door opened and the sheriff entered swinging a chair around to sit facing Ben. "K'ay kid, the girls given us the whole story so sign this and we can all get on our way."

He slid a paper across to Ben, he looked it over, it was a confession. It listed his crimes as arson, battery, sexual assault, attempted murder, lewd acts with a minor and a few he couldn't understand. All it needed was his signature in the corner. "What the hell is this?"

"Like I said the girl gave us the entire story, this just saves us sometime and takes about six months off whatever you get."

"One, don't lie to me. Two don't I get a lawyer or phone call or something?"

"You've been watching too much TV kid, now sign the paper."

Ben tore the sheet up. "No, let me see Gwen."

The sheriff slammed his hands on the table shaking the room. "Kid you made the wrong enemy."

Ben watched him storm out of the room. Then looked around the room again, there were no cameras, not even a cheesy one way mirror. He selected Ghost Freak, he needed to check on Gwen.

In a flash he had disappeared from the room. Ben drifted through the buildings past police officers and empty offices. For such a small town the station was huge. Still with no walls that could stop him he found her in just over a minute. She was in an identical room talking with a female police officer.

"Come on honey we can't help you until you tell us what's going on."

Gwen shivered and glanced at the spot where Ben hovered invisible. "I already told you Ben wasn't doing anything to me, and I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer and until I've seen Ben."

"We can't do that."

"Then I'm not talking."

The officer signed in frustration and left. Ben floated next to Gwen. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, man that whole disembodied voice thing is still creepy. They said you confessed."

"They pulled the same crap with me. Come on lets go."

"Don't you think that'd just cause more trouble? Grandpa will be here soon and he'll straighten this out. You better go back before they realize you're missing."

"Alright, but if grandpa doesn't get here soon I'll go crazy."

"You already are."

"Oh right." Ben drifted back to his room, passing their grandpa who had just arrived.

As soon as he turned back into himself the door burst open and the sheriff pushed in, "See he escaped! I need the dogs; we can't let him get away!"

Ben tried to look innocent as another officer looked in at him. "So your suspect disappeared, and left a child in his place?"

"Exactly! Wait what?" he looked at ben, "But, you weren't here. How did you do that?"

He shrugged. "Do what?"

The officer took the bewildered sheriff out of the room. Ben waited. A few minutes later there was yelling in the hall and a woman shoved past an officer into the room, followed by Grandpa Max. The officer made a last feeble attempt to get them to leave. "You can't just."

The woman cut him off. "Yes, we can, you on the other hand cannot hold two minors, questioning them without a lawyer or guardian present. I can assure you there will be an investigation."

The officer paled and left. Grandpa Max looked over Ben, "you're alright?"

"Yea, how's Gwen?"

"Your cousin is fine." The woman said looked over some papers. "She explained everything to us."

"She did? Uh, who are you?" Ben asked.

Max cleared his throat. "Ben, this is an old friend of mine. When the police called I asked for her help, she's a retired plumber and now dabbles in law."

"I do a bit more the dabble Max. Which is why I can be of help now. The sheriff is doing everything in his power to try and hold Ben here. How he could mistake two kids wrestling for sexual assault is beyond me."

"Hey I'm not a kid!"

"When you're as old as I am anyone under thirty is a kid. Give me ten minutes and I think I can get this cleared up." She left the room to speak with an officer.

"So grandpa, what exactly did Gwen tell you?"

"That you two were watching the show eating ice cream, you scared her and she dropped hers and you both ended up fighting over it, why? Isn't that what happened?"

"oh yea, I was, uh just hoping she wouldn't mention the ice cream, guess I have to buy her another cone to make up for it."

"After all of this I think you'll have to buy her more than just one scoop."

A few minutes later another officer entered the room, he was young but looked incredible tired. "I'm sorry about this, the sheriff watches to much CSI, I knew I should have taken the same shift as him. You guys are free to go."

"What will happen to the sheriff that basically kidnapped my grandkids?"

"I'd have him investigated but we just found him interrogating a lamp in my office. Along with a large amount of drugs, he's been taken to the hospital and removed from the force."

They left the room and meet with Gwen in the hall, Ben barely managed to stop himself from hugging her. "You alright Gwen?"

"Fine, let's go before they try and charge you with something else."

They walked out of the police station, before they reached the Rust Bucket Ben pulled their grandpa aside. "I'm sorry you had to come get us like this."

"It wasn't your fault, if a person wants to find something bad enough they'll convince themselves they have. But it'd probably be a good idea to get out of town before anything else happens. We'll head to where we're going to meet Gwen's parents."

When Ben went into their room he found Gwen already laying on her bunk. Grandpa max started the RV and they pulled onto the street. Gwen got up and pulled ben to the side of the room where they couldn't be seen.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his, breathing in his scent, teasing her fingers along his lower back. Ben returned the gesture. "You ok Gwen?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. But can we stay like this for awhile?"

"I guess."

They did not stay that way for long though. Gwen began kissing his neck, pulling his shirt collar aside to move along his shoulder. Then ran her tongue back to his neck and bit his earlobe.

"Hey, that hurt. What gives? You're usually not this aggressive."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Good, cause we haven't even started yet." She licked her lips, then smashed them into bens. She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. It only took a minute for her to pull his shirt off completely.

Gwen kissed down his neck and chest. "Uh, Gwen."

"Shh just relax and enjoy." She said.

The RV pulled off the road; Ben grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on as their grandpa parked in a rest area. "Does he plan this or something?"

Gwen pressed herself to him. "Don't worry; we'll get another chance soon."

That chance came at three in the morning, Ben woke to Gwen dressed in her pajamas gently shaking him. She took his hand and lead him past their grandpa and out into the cool night air. Gwen shivered a little in the wind.

Ben rubbed sleep from his eyes and watched his cousin, the moon had already set so there wasn't much light but he could still pick out the details of her face. The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smiled.

"Ben, would you always love me? No matter what?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her, she shivered against him.

"You'd love me, even if I wasn't me?"

"Gwen it's too early for me to try and figure out what you just said. But I will always love you, no matter what, Gwen."

"Gwen hm?" she turned around and gave him a slow deep kiss before stepping away, he followed her for a step before stopping. She smiled and her form shivered, standing there was Jenny.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey Ben."

(A/N: I feel really bad about the wait, moving caused a lot of problems both before and after. Quick rundown, too small a truck, breaking down in a Nevada desert with no phone, getting lost and going back several hundred miles the way we came, weeks without internet, lost papers, hunt for a new house. And so on. Soon well be moving into the new house, hopefully I can keep posting till then. So review. And cause I'm evil the next chapter is called:

The Deceptive Prince

Enjoy!)


	10. The Deceptive Prince

Natural Disaster

Chapter 10: The Deceptive Prince

(Disclaimer: I own nothing!)

Gwen woke up on a dusty army cot in a concrete box. Weak electric light shone through a high set window onto a rusted door. The last thing she remembered was leaving the police station, climbing into the R.V. and seeing Jenny before she was knocked out.

She held up her hand but couldn't use her powers, no surprise there. No cameras were visible in the small room but she was sure they were watching her.

With nothing to do Gwen flopped back on her cot, to any observer it would seem she had accepted defeat. In reality though she was using her body to shield her hands. A metal bar on the cot was lose and she was slowly working it out so she had some way to defend herself when they came. She was sure it wouldn't be long.

There was no sound except Gwen's slow breathing, she didn't know how long it had been but the waiting was getting to her. She couldn't seem to calm herself and kept catching her mind wondering to ben. If they had bothered to lock her up then she was probably bait, and knowing Ben if she didn't escape before he showed up then he'd get himself into more trouble.

Clicking noises came from the door, she clutched the metal so tight her knuckles turned white. With barely a noise the metal slid forward, footsteps coming closer to her.

"Gwen?"

She sprung, rolled off the cot and brought the rod up towards the intruder, missing by an inch as they stepped back.

"Whoa Gwen wait it's me!"

"Ben?" she threw her arms around him for a moment before pulling back to inspect him. Except for a few scrapes and mud stains he seemed fine.

"Gwen?"

"Oh yea sorry. How did you get here?"

"Jenny took your place, I'm sorry Gwen I should have noticed sooner. When she revealed herself I forced her to tell me where they took you. But we need to get out of here now."

He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her down the hall, he seemed to know where he was going taking turn after turn. They burst into the outside world with the bang as the security door slammed into the cement wall.

Gwen took in their surroundings. It looked like an abandoned military base, they were running towards a chain link fence.

A jeep crashed just ten feet in front of them, Ben pushed her to the ground and covered her with his body as shrapnel peppered the ground.

Mike stood to the side, another jeep raised above his head. "So close but no escape today."

Ben looked down at the Omnitrix, it was red. "Gwen, your powers working yet?"

She held out her hand, blue power surrounded them. "Yea."

Mike tossed the second jeep.

Gwen raised her hand. "Badickinis metalurca!"

The jeep froze in midair, then turned back towards Mike. Half a second to late he realized what was happening. The jeep plowed into him with enough force to send them crashing through two out buildings. Burying them in the rubble of a third.

Ben and Gwen were off running before the last timbers stopped falling. They slipped through a hole in the fence and crossed the sandy desert.

They didn't stop until they came to a small out cropping of rocks. Behind it they collapsed gasping for breath. The cool night air chilled the sweat on their bodies.

After a minute they peeked around the rocks to see if they were being followed, the night looked undisturbed. Keeping an eye behind them they started walking through the desert.

Half an hour later the landscape was the same, they were heading towards the glow of a city along the horizon but it was not getting any closer. "Any luck with the Omnitrix Ben?"

He glanced at it. "Still red."

"Couldn't we have taken a jeep or something?"

"We could have, if you hadn't blow up the last one." He reminded her.

"Oh right." Gwen looked at the sky; she guessed there was maybe an hour before the sun came up. "So do you actually know where we're going?"

"Yea, the Rust Bucket is near that city."

"If you're su Whaa." Gwen's foot fell through the cracked earth up to her thigh.

"Gwen!" Ben ran over and pulled her out of the hole as more ground gave way.

The fell at the edge of the now ten foot wide sinkhole. "Gwen, you ok?"

"Yea I think so." She stood, and winced.

Ben knelt down and gently pulled up the leg of her pants, her ankle was swollen and red. "I think it's broken."

"No, just sprained. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. At least not if you try walking on it. I'll carry you on my back."

"I'll be alright."

"Gwen."

"Fine."

He knelt down and she climbed onto his back, resting her head against him as they walked through the twilight before dawn. Despite how comfortable she was, there was also some little thing at the back of her mind, something that was just a little off. She couldn't even pick it out but still it was there and it kept her from relaxing completely.

A small RV park came into view just as the sun was rising to their side. The Rust Bucket was clearly visible set a little way from the rest. Ben started running towards it.

Gwen hadn't realized how relieved she'd be to see it until that moment. She couldn't help but give a laugh of excitement.

Just a hundred yards away, and they were thrown to the ground. Gwen's hearing was a piercing whistle, she pushed herself off the ground and spit out a mouthful of sand.

Turning, she saw the Rust Bucket, completely engulfed in flames, its top blown off, pieces falling around her.

(should I stop here? No I have an even worse spot to stop.)

Someone was shaking Gwen's shoulders, she could faintly hear her name being called but it sounded so far away. Slowly she turned and saw ben, his face covered in dirt. He pulled her up.

She ran towards the flames, even from there she could feel the heat blistering her skin. She tried to use her magic, anything to help but her powers were gone.

The smell of burning plastic and metal washed over and she nearly collapsed retching.

"Gwen, GWEN!"

She looked up to see Ben, her ears hurt badly but she could hear again. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the wreckage. "We need to get out of here."

Gwen pulled away from him running towards the fire. He caught her by the arms and spun her around so their faces were almost touching. "Gwen! Listen to me, if Grandpa was in there, there is nothing we can do for him now. We have to get some place safe."

She gave one last lingering look at the fire. Ducked her head and let Ben pull away into the crowd that was forming to look at the disaster.

* * *

Ben burst into the room a looked around, he had spent all night follow Gwen's scent and it had led to an abandoned military base in the desert. The room was filled with black screens. Only one was lit playing the same clip again and again.

Ben rushing in and leaving with Gwen. There was a note card under the screen.

_If I can't have Gwen's life, I'll settle for her._

_-Jenny_

(A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed. Review!)


	11. The Pursuit

Natural Disaster

Disclaimer: I have been told I do not own these characters, who would have thought?

Chapter Eleven: The Pursuit

Ben and Gwen sat at a table in a small doughnut shop, a few half eaten pastries between them. A TV mounted in the corner had spent the last hour reporting on the mysterious fire at the R.V. Park. The current theory was that it was caused by a buildup of gas but for some reason the fire continued to burn so the police hadn't been able to investigate yet.

Gwen was still in shock, she hadn't said five words to Ben since he had pulled them into the store. The teenage girl behind the counter had noticed this and was throwing them glances every time there was a break in customers. Ben noticed her attention. "We should probably get out of here soon; I think they're getting suspicious."

"Where? Where can we go?"

"I've been thinking, back when I was fighting Jenny she mentioned a place called Rockcreek. I don't know if they had anything to do with this, let's face it we've got to many enemies and it could have been someone after Max but it's the best we can do right now."

"Where is Rockcreek? And how are we supposed to get there?" Gwen asked.

Ben looked out the window. "How about the bus?"

* * *

Wildmutt ran through the desert, ignoring a beeping from its shoulder. When ben changed back he didn't miss a stride, Gwen and Jenny's scent had been straight since the rock outcropping and he could see a town ahead.

The communicator in his pocket buzzed. Ben grabbed it "Did you find Gwen?"

"Sorry Ben, something's brought down most of the alien tech on this side of the country. I did catch something on the news though. An R.V. caught fire in a city near you. Security footage I got of the explosion shows, well it looks just like the Rust Bucket."

Ben looked along the horizon, there was a pillar of smoke rising off towards the side. "I see the smoke."

"I'm heading there now. I'll meet you at the R.V. Park. And Ben, we'll find Gwen."

* * *

Ben and Gwen sat in uncomfortable plastic seats at the bus station. As it turned out Rockcreek was two hours away. The bus going there would leave in just a few minutes.

While they were waiting Ben got them each a water, Gwen took a small sip of hers then set it aside. Her eyes were dull, looking beyond reality. She barely stirred when Ben set his hand on her shoulder. "How's your ankle doing Gwen?"

The shock of the last few hours had made her completely forget about her own injury's, but now that he had mentioned it a dull thud returned to it. Mimicking her heart beat. "I'll live. Ben, it doesn't seem real. How can grandpa be gone?"

"We don't know he is. Maybe he got out before it went off. Or something, who knows what kind of tech he had in there. He could have teleported to safety." He was trying to reassure her but even she could tell he didn't believe any of it.

"I'm kind of surprised the explosion wasn't bigger with all that alien junk in there." She said.

"Looked big enough to me." Ben said in a joking voice, hoping to get a smile from Gwen. Not even a twitch.

When the bus pulled up they found seats in the back, getting a few odd looks because of their dirty clothes and disheveled look. Once in their seats Gwen leaned against Ben and fell asleep before they even reached the freeway.

The seats around them were mostly empty so Ben decided to take a small chance. His hand slid down her hip until the tips of his fingers were resting inside the waist of Gwen's pants. Slowly, so as not to draw attention or wake Gwen his fingers moved towards the front. There was no hurry, the bus ride was just getting started, and the real Ben was miles away. At least as far as Jenny knew.

* * *

Ben leaned against a fence at the RV park, the smoldering haul of an RV rested a few yards away. When he had first gotten there police officers had been everywhere, but over the last few minutes they had cleared out leaving one security guard to look after things. The guard was snoozing in a lawn chair.

The Rust Bucket pulled into the park. "Ben, did you find anything?"

"Yea, Gwen and Jenny were defiantly here. I sniffed around a bit as Wildmutt. But the explosion scattered their scents. Grandpa, I don't know where they went."

"Well I might." He pulled out a device that looked like an old portable T.V. "I managed to get this old thing working."

The screen flickered showing a black outline of the burnt out RV. He adjusted a knob and streaks of color crossed the screen until two settled in. one blue, one purple. "Got them. Looks like we can track their mana."

"Mana?"

"Never mind. They went this way." Max handed the device to Ben while he drove. The trail lead them to a donut store, then the screen went completely white.

"Grandpa."

"I'm working on it; something's bleached out the signal."

Ben sat at one of the tables watching the traffic. Every second Gwen was with Jenny could be some new horror. Even with the greatest piece of tech in the universe he couldn't stop a couple of punks from taking Gwen. He couldn't even tell Gwen apart from Jenny.

"Miss your bus kid?"

Ben looked up to find a middle aged woman watching him. "Uh?"

"You and your girlfriend bought tickets to Rockcreek remember? That bus left almost an hour ago."

"Wait are you sure it was me? And a girl. Blue shirt stupide cat head on it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ben jumped from the table and told his grandfather about the bus. Three minutes later they were a blur on the freeway following the bus. "Remember Ben, you need to be smart. Just get Gwen."

"Smart, I've got that covered." In a flash of green Greymatter stood on the windowsill as they pulled ahead of the buss. "Let's see, at this speed, wind, angle. I need to jump right about no-"

The Rust Bucket hit a bump and Greymatter was tossed from the vehicle. He slammed into the busses windshield.

The bus driver made a face at the giant bug, turning on the windshield wipers. Greymatter grabbed onto them and ducked inside the engine through the busses grill. He worked his way through the fan belt and removed a panel to the air-conditioning.

Ben popped his head out of a vent in the ceiling and checked the bus, it was only half full, there was no sign of Gwen or Jenny.

_Beep Beep Beep_, Greymatter dropped out of the vent into an empty seat just as he turned back into ben. A sleepy couple looked around at the flash but no one else took notice. He got up and made his way to the front of the bus. "Excuse me."

"Behind the line and no talking to the driver, what the hell! How'd you get back on?"

"You've seen me?"

"Hell yes, you're that punk ass who used the emergency break to stop us at that mud pit. But you and the girl got off, did you sneak back on?"

"How far back did I get off."

"whu? About twenty miles."

"Thanks." Ben grabbed the emergency break and slammed it. The bus skidded to a stop and he jumped off.

Grandpa Max had been keeping pace with the bus and stopped just in front of it. Ben dove through the door. "They got off twenty miles back."

* * *

Gwen looked around the mostly deserted tourist stop. A faded sign advertised '_Aunt Edna's desert hot springs_'. It was mostly a mud hole though. "Ben are you sure you saw Jenny here?"

"Yea, she's defiantly here. Maybe we can find her if we blend in."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Ben opened a side door to a closed souvenir stand. "I'll show you."

She followed him inside; there were boxes of unsold clothes. Ben pulled his shirt off. Gwen blushed at her half naked cousin. "Ben."

"What? Come on Gwen it's not like there are a lot a places we can change in. Besides we've seen each other like this before."

"It's embarrassing."

Suddenly Ben was kissing her; she let herself slide into it. They hadn't been like this since the night before at the firework show. It felt like so much longer though. Ben put his hands on her hips and slowly raised them. Pulling up Gwen's shirt as he went.

He broke the kiss a moment to pull her shirt over her head. Gwen raised an arm to cover her chest. Ben smirked at her. "Well you weren't going to do it so I had to help."

"I was to." She grabbed an oversized shirt to put it on.

Ben stopped her, he gently moved her arms away from her chest and gave her lips a fluttering kiss, then her chin. He planted feather light kisses along her jawline to her ear then down her neck.

Gwen's skin was burning, her heart racing. Ben kept kissing down her neck towards her chest. At the last second moving back up and kissing her neck hard, she involuntarily moaned at the sudden change.

Then ben pulled back looking at the red mark he had left, soon to be a very visible hicky. He smirked at Gwen's dazed look. "So do you want to keep going?"

"Yes, but we have to find Jenny." It took every ounce of will from Gwen to keep from shoving ben into the boxes so they could keep going.

Ben sighed, disappointed. "Yea, you change and I'll keep watch outside."

Gwen quickly finished changing, stuffing her old clothes into a backpack she found. She cracked the door open an inch and looked out, no one was looking her way but she couldn't see Ben either. "Ben?"

"Here." He said running back towards the building. "I found them!"

Ben led Gwen to a small cliff overlooking a bubbling pool of steaming mud. Even from several feet up the heat was scorching. "They jumped down there. It's some kind of illusion."

"Are you sure? The heat feels real to me."

"Well we could go back to the shop and have a little fun if you'd prefer. I wouldn't mind. We know where they are now."

"Ben, can't you think of anything else."

"Nope just you."

"We can do that stuff later." She blushed thinking about what that stuff could be.

"Alright then, if you're sure lets jump on in."

"Just jump in?" Gwen asked.

"Yea, trust me would I ever put you in danger?" he rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"No, you wouldn't"

"Right." Ben shoved Gwen over the edge. As she fell Gwen saw the sadistic smile on his face, and knew, it wasn't Ben.

(A/N: I hope everyone liked that, ah I do love the evil cliff hangers. As I write this I can think of several different ways I can do the next scene, some not so nice to Ben and Gwen. The question is should I go with what I already have or roll with my new idea? Guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming, because I enjoy them.)


	12. Snowy Hearts

(A/N: Ok normally I don't like to update so close together but it's my birthday so I decided to give all of you a gift.)

Natural Disaster

Disclaimer: Sadly I did not receive these characters as presents this year, oh well maybe the next time.

Chapter Twelve: Snowy Hearts

Gwen's only thought was that she had been tricked. The heat from the mud pit caused her to twist in pain as she fell. Everything went black. There was no burning though, then the sensation of being in a rock tumbler took over.

She landed on the ground, the sun was shining right in her face, then something moved in front of it. Cannon bolt.

"Ben?" she looked back at the small cliff, the Ben on the cliff shimmered and turned into Jenny.

She jumped down easily. "Well Benny I was starting to think you wouldn't make it."

Cannon bolt roared and shot forward. Half the cliff collapsed where he hit it. Jenny appeared next to Gwen. "A little violent isn't he?"

Gwen took a swing at her but jenny danced out of the way. Cannon bolt freed himself from the rubble and moved in front of Gwen defensively. Gwen's hands glowed blue. "What did you do to our Grandpa?"

"Gwen Gwen Gwen, I have to say I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. All this has been a show! Ever since I free you from your cell last night. Originally I was just going to leave you in there and play with Ben but you proved to be so much more fun."

"All this time that was you."

"Yup," jenny licked her lips. "And thanks for everything Gwen. We should do it again."

Cannon bolt braced to throw himself at her. "You make it sound like we're going to let you get away."

"You don't really have a choice." Jenny waved at them and then was gone.

Cannon bolt looked around before turning back into Ben. He threw his arms around Gwen. "Are you alright?"

"Ouch." She pulled back and looked down at herself. She was covered in light burns from the steam over the mud pit. "Yea, but I feel bad for those lobsters we had last week."

"Gwen!" their grandpa ran over and pulled his granddaughter into a bear hug.

"Ow! Grandpa!"

"Sorry" he let her go and quickly looked her over. "You need to put something on those burns Gwen."

"I'll help her Grandpa." Ben took Gwen's hand and pulled her towards the Rust Bucket. Both of them remained tense until their grandpa pulled out onto the highway.

Gwen got the first aid kit and set down on her bunk. Ben sat down next to her. When she looked up she saw he was crying. "Ben?"

"Sorry, I was just really worried about you that's all."

Gwen leaned over wrapped her arms around him. "You know for a doofes you can be pretty sweet."

Then she pulled away guiltily. "Uh, Ben. When Jenny was pretending to be you. I kind of made out with her. I'm really sorry.

"Uh, I kind of did too Gwen. I should have been able to tell the difference between her and you but."

Gwen shut him up with a light kiss. "Guess neither of us can hold it against the other then."

Ben took the burn cream and started rubbing it on Gwen's arms while she filled him in on everything that had happened.

"Gwen, I need you to take your shirt off so I can get your back."

"Oh right." Gwen pulled it off, she sighed as the cream started to relive the itching sensation on her skin. Without realizing what she was doing Gwen leaned back against Ben until her head was resting against his shoulder. Ben wrapped his arms around her.

He figured she would fall asleep like that but every time she started to drift off she would jerk back awake.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It'll sound silly."

"Gwen."

"I'm, afraid alright. That if I sleep something will happen to you and grandpa. It was horrible when I thought grandpa was gone. If that happened to you."

"Shh, I promise we'll still be here when you wake up alright. Hero's honor."

"Well you are a hero so I guess I'll believe that." Gwen rolled over slightly and fell asleep in just a few minutes.

Later Grandpa Max pulled into a rest stop to go check on his grandchildren. He was surprised to see Gwen, with only a bra on her upper body sleeping in Bens arms. Ben gave him an embarrassed smile. "I don't have the heart to wake her."

"Well, alright." He got a blanket and covered them though.

Gwen woke up in the early evening, still wrapped in Bens arms. She smiled and kissed him on the nose. Ben weakly swatted at whatever had tickled him.

She considered getting up but decided against it. They hardly ever got these peaceful moments and she sure wasn't going to cut one short.

The first thing Gwen thought was that it was cold. She snuggled further under the cover and into Ben. He was warm. Her stomach reminded her that she needed more than warmth though. Mentally complaining she detached herself from Ben and the cover, pulled on a shirt and went to look for something edible.

She found a pack of pop tarts on one of the shelf's, stuck them in the toaster, then moved to the passenger's seat to eat them and watch the moon lit pine trees roll by.

Grandpa Max smiled at her. "How are you feeling Gwen?"

"I'll be alright."

"You know I've never seen Ben as serious as when he found out Jenny took you. And when you two were sleeping it didn't look like he would let anyone try and move you."

Gwen blushed. "You saw that?"

"Yes I did. I have to admit when we started this trip that's something I never thought I'd see. Though Ben turning into aliens wasn't too high on my list either."

Gwen was uncomfortable where the conversation was going so she decided to steer it away from her and Ben. "So grandpa, where are we going?"

"Well I got a call from your parents about our meeting with them a couple of hours ago." Gwen's heart lepta, she had completely forgotten about getting to see her parents. "The day after tomorrow they'll be at Twin Peaks Park and we'll be there tomorrow morning."

She could hardly wait. Back in their room Gwen found Ben still sleeping on her bunk, for a moment she considered getting into his but hers was still warm. Besides she liked sleeping next to him. She climbed under the covers, Bens arms immediately settled around her again. If their grandpa asked Gwen decided she'd just tell him it was her bunk and she refused to give it up.

Gwen woke up but kept her eyes closed, she could feel the cold outside but under the cover it was nice and warm, it felt roomier then before though. Ben was gone. She stretched out planning to get up, then she felt the covers pulled over.

She was about to open her eyes and say good morning when a hand pushed up her shirt exposing her stomach. So Ben was in the mood to play? Well she could be convinced to join in.

A finger traced around her bellybutton, then something incredibly cold replaced it.

"Ehh!" Gwen jumped out of bed and found Ben rolling around on the floor laughing. "Ben!"

"Sorry sorry but I couldn't resist."

She was about to shout at him some more but noticed something strange. White flakes in Bens hair; she reached out and brushed them away. "Snow?"

Ben grinned. "Snow."

Gwen ran to the window and looked out. They were surrounded by a pine forest, a light snow was falling. It covered the trees and ground, looking right out of Christmas card.

Grandpa Max came in grinning. "Guess I should have told Ben to wake you up nicely."

"This is amazing grandpa. I wish I'd known to bring some warmer clothes."

Their grandpa grinned and pulled out two bundles tossing one to each of them. They opened them excitedly to find jackets. "When your parents called and said they wanted to meet here I made a quick stop."

Ben and Gwen quickly pulled on the jackets and rushed outside. Ben bent down and grabbed a handful of snow planning to make a snowball and get Gwen.

He turned to throw it and got a face full of snow. He wiped his face and found Gwen smirking at him. Two more snowballs levitating next to her.

"Oh so you want a real fight?" Ben hit the Omnitirx and became Fourarms. "Alright then let's see how you like this."

The next hour was spent dodging snowy missiles, trying to find cover, and a good opportunity to attack. Twice the Omnitrix timed out leaving Ben at a disadvantage to Gwen. And his plan to go XLR8 hit a snag when he ended up as Heat Blast. True none of Gwen's snow balls could hit him but he couldn't make any of his own either.

Finally they both collapsed on the ground, laughing, soaked through to their bones and freezing. Ben took Gwen's hand and helped her up. They went back inside, flushed, to defrost. Ben insisted Gwen take the first hot show, and after making sure their grandpa wasn't listen quietly suggest they could save time if he joined her as Grey Matter.

"Sorry Ben you'll just have to use your imagination."

"Blah, been there done that."

"Pervert."

"Yup."

Later that day Ben and Gwen sat eating popcorn watching a movie on Gwen's laptop. The snow had picked up earlier then stopped though the sky was still gray. Their grandpa had dried their jackets and they decided to go back out exploring in the afternoon.

Outside they started walking without any direction in mind. As soon as they were out of sight of the Rust Bucket Gwen grabbed Bens gloved hand. But he had a better idea. Ben took off their gloves and shoved their hands into his pocket intertwining their fingers.

Ben wasn't sure how long they had been walking, he was only focusing on Gwen's hand in his and watching the little puffs of ice as she breathed. Next to them was a snowdrift and Ben gave her a little shove into it.

"Hey what was that for?"

Ben jumped on top of her. "No one's around so thought I'd take advantage of it."

He leaned down and kissed Gwen, cupping her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his back and returned his affection. They stayed like that for a long time, ignoring the rest of the world. For each of them the only thing that existed was the other.

Then Gwen pushed Ben away. "We can't Ben."

"Why?"

"Because, you haven't caught me yet." She jumped up and ran into the forest laughing.

"Hey no fair!" Ben took off after her. The chase lead them deeper into the trees, every few minutes Gwen would disappear but he always caught sight of her again.

Gwen peeked around a tree, she was sure Ben had been right behind her but now he had vanished.

"Got cah!" Ben jumped out of the tree tackling Gwen to the ground. They rolled down a small hill; at the bottom Gwen was straddling Ben's hips.

"Who's got who?"

"You've got me, but I'm not complaining." Ben said, blushing a little at their position and Gwen weight on him.

Gwen blushed too but didn't move. Slowly she leaned down and kissed Ben, it was slow and deep. When they pulled apart Ben leaned up trying to follow Gwen's mouth. "Ah come on Gwen that cruel."

"Sorry Ben but we need to get back before grandpa comes looking for us. I really don't want to think about what he'd do if he caught us like this."

"Fine. But I think you just like torturing me."

"Well there's that too." She said helping him up.

That was when they realized, neither had any idea where they were or which was the Rust Bucket was.

While the sun had been out just minutes before they were now covered in the mountains shadow, the gray clouds were turning black and new snow was starting to drift down. Ben looked around at the nearly identical trees. "So Gwen, any ideas?"

"Not really. I don't even remember what direction the Rust Buckets in."

"Guess we could try and find our trail and follow it back." Ben said.

Luckily that wasn't very hard. Neither one had been concerned with their footprints during their game of tag and they had a clear path. Until the snow started to pick up and little by little their tracks were filled in and erased.

They stood in the middle of a clearing; the only footprints were the ones behind them. The snow was picking up and night had settled in, they were all but blind.

"Guess I better go wild mutt." Ben said adjusting the Omnitrix. He hit the plunger. "Grey Matter! Oh man this is so unfair. And its freezing why doesn't this alien have shoes?"

Gwen picked up the small alien and put him in her jacket. "Thanks Gwen."

"No problem, so what now?"

"Guess we find somewhere to keep out of the storm until this stupide watch decides to work right."

They kept walking in the general direction they had been going. When the Omnitirx finally timed out Grey Matter jumped out of Gwen's jacket and reverted to Ben. The snow was getting deeper now and with no light Ben ran into more than one tree.

After the third he rubbed his forehead grumbling. Then he noticed Gwen standing just a foot away, something about the way she moved seemed off. "Gwen are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle a couple of days ago, guess the running around wasn't the best idea."

"I'll carry you then."

"That's ok I'll be fine. Besides you can carry me when you're Wildmutt."

"Alright, but if it starts to bother you to much tell me ok?"

Gwen smiled at his concern. "I promise."

The snow continued to fall becoming a blanket that bit their faces; the wind that had been dead all day woke and drove the frozen flakes into their jackets. Gwen's ankle stabbed at her with each step but she refused to let it stop them. Then it gave way on a rock below the snow and she stumbled.

Gwen caught herself as she hit the ground but when she looked back up Ben was gone. The snow obscured everything beyond a few feet. She got back up only to stumble again, her ankle refusing to take weight.

A hand shot out of obscurity and caught her, she tumbled into Bens arms. "You promise huh?"

"Hey Ben, my ankles hurting me." She said giving him a sheepish grin.

Ben put her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk, also making sure they didn't get separated again. The wind broke and the snow around them drifted down, letting them see they had walked out of the forest into a large open area between the mountains. The clouds separated enough to show the stars. But another wall of snow was already covering the mountains.

The nearest shelter was the tree line to their right and as quickly as Gwen's ankle let them they made their way to it. The storm tore through the field as they reached the trees and their natural windbreak. Under their canopy the snow was just a few light flurry's and the wind tolerable. Still Ben knew they needed to find somewhere to rest.

There was a small indentation in the ground between the roots of a large tree and a boulder. The inside was protected from the wind and snow. Branch's had fallen in and were dry, with a quick spell Gwen had them lit and a fire going to chase away the chill. But even with that it was far from comfortable.

Gwen was shivering despite the fire and her jacket. Ben checked the Omnitrix but it was red. "Gwen I've got an idea, hold still."

He unzipped their jackets then zipped them together. Gwen ended up sitting on bens lap facing him. She smiled. "Was this to keep us warm or so you had an excuse to be like this?"

"To keep us warm, but this is a nice side effect." Inside the jacket Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben and started kissing him. Her tongue invading his mouth then retreating. When his followed she caught it between her lips and sucked on the tip. Ben moaned and shifted under her. Gwen decided she liked the feeling and started to move back and forth on bens lap.

"G-gwen."

"Shh. Just e-enjoy it." They were both panting, building the sensation.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Gwen stopped and looked up; their grandpa was standing in the snow watching them.

(A/N: hope everyone liked that chapter, and to those that think this cliffy or the last one was evil let me tell you now, the next chapter ends on the worst cliffy in the series. At least I think so, worse than wondering if Gwen would live or die? Yes. Worse than their grandpa finding them making out in the woods? Defiantly. So review and wonder.)


	13. Family Ties

(A/N: Ok a short chapter but the cliffy was just too good to resist. I was planning to update Saturday but having this just sitting on my computer was too much. So here's a chapter to brighten up the middle of your week. Tell me how you like it.)

Natural Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing! At least in regards to Ben Ten.

Chapter Thirteen: Family Ties

Ben and Gwen followed their grandpa back to the Rust Bucket. Ben kept Gwen's hand held tightly in his, after what Max had caught them doing there was no point in pretending.

The walk back was short, it turned out they weren't too far from their camp.

Once in the RV they sat at the table and their grandpa set two cups in front of them. He saw the deep look on their faces. "Don't look at it like that, it's just coco."

Gwen looked at Ben; his face was worried but determined. "Grandpa, what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"About me and Ben. Are you going to tell us its wrong cause we're family? Tell my parents?"

Max sighed, "If I was going to do any of that I'd have done it when I first found out about you two."

"You knew!" Ben shouted.

"Yes, I did."

"Since when?"

"I saw you two making out in the pool at the resort from my room."

"So, you're ok with us?" Gwen asked.

"I've been across the galaxy, and one of the things I've learned is that love is love. Besides the two of you have saved the world a few times over this summer. You've both earned the rights to make your own choices about things."

They both relaxed. Gwen's stomach was still turning though. "Are you going to tell my parents about me and Ben?"

"No, that's something the two of you will have to do when you think the time is right. I do have a few rules. The first being please don't make out while I'm around. It's still a bit disturbing to see my grandkids kissing."

Ben was grinning like a loon. "We promise grandpa."

"Good, now go get some sleep, Gwen's parents will be here in the morning."

* * *

Ben left the bathroom ready for bed, until he saw Gwen sitting on her bunk staring out the window. He climbed up next to her. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm, kind of nervous about seeing my parents. And worried about if we should tell them about us."

Ben watched her, he couldn't do much to help the relationship between Gwen ad her parents but he could at least take away one of her worries. "Then while they're here just forget about 'us' and enjoy their visit."

"Really? You're ok with that?"

"Sure."

She threw her arms around ben. "Thank you!"

"Wow if saying you can ignore me is all it takes to get this you can ignore me any time."

"Sorry but it only works once."

"Guess I'll just have to get creative." Ben said. Then kissed Gwen on the lips and lingered a few moments. "Night Gwen."

"Night Ben." Gwen lay back in bed, and finally managed to fall asleep just a few hours before sunrise.

Ben woke up to the smell of pancakes, and not their grandpas but normal ones. He walked out of their room and found a stack of them sitting on the counter. He reached for one but a whisk swatted his hand away.

Gwen stood there in one of their grandpas aprons. It was too large for her and had to be folded over several times to fit. "Don't touch those, they're for my parents."

Ben sucked on his hand where she hit him, not because she'd really hurt him but because there was some pancake batter on the whisk and now his hand. He walked outside to find their grandpa cooking what looked like bacon over a small fire. He chuckled at Ben. "Tried to eat the pancakes too huh?"

"Yea." Ben said taking a strip Max offered him. "She's getting really worked up about them isn't she?"

"Well, Gwen's parents have always been a little distant from her. They work a lot and aren't around to often. I think she's just glad to see them and wants to impress them a bit too."

Ben nodded and took another bite then looked at the pan skeptically. "This isn't bacon is it?"

"Eel bacon."

Ben chewed it thoughtfully. He'd had worse.

* * *

A silver truck drove up to the Rust Bucket. Gwen jumped through the door and ran towards it. Her parents stepped out and walked calmly towards her. Ben thought he saw movement in the back of the truck's cab.

Gwen threw her arms around her parents. Gwen's mother put a hand on her shoulder in a welcoming gesture, but Ben noticed she also pushed her away slightly. Gwen ignored it. "Mom Dad! I'm missed you guys so much."

Grandpa Max walked over. "Frank Lilli, it's good to see both of you again."

"Come on I made breakfast." Gwen said pulling them along.

"Really Gwendolyn we've already had breakfast."

"Oh, well that's ok." She said. Ben didn't miss the disappointment in her voice but apparently her parents did.

"Actually we don't have long but we needed to speak with you." Her father said.

"Oh, alright. About what?"

"Well you see, recently we made a decision. We have adopted a young girl by the name of Piper."

Gwen was too shocked for a moment to speak. "You mean, I have a sister now? What's she like? How old is she?"

"She is the same age as you, but no you won't have a sister. You see, we have also decided to place you up for adoption."

(A/N: Well did anyone see this coming? I wanted to add the whole adoption thing for the drama but also put my own twist on it, a way to keep them cousins. I felt like making them unrelated at this point in the story would be taking the easy way out. So did it work?)


	14. Choices

Natural Disaster

Disclaimer: who owns Ben Ten? Not me.

Chapter Fourteen: Choices

"You're, putting me up for adoption?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, you see after the last semester we have determined that you will be unable to keep up with the educational goals we had planned. Piper shows a good deal of promise. Someone from the orphanage will be along shortly to collect you, go pack you things and say your good byes."

"Al-alright." Gwen said shuffling back into the Rust Bucket.

Ben stood in disbelief of what had just happened. He was about to run after Gwen when grandpa Max put a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, listen closely. In the closet is a blue bag of camping gear, take it and Gwen and get out of here. I'll call you when to come back alright? I'll try to talk some since in to my idiot son."

"Got it." Ben ran inside and found Gwen standing in their room clutching a shirt. She collapsed to her knees. "Gwen!"

"They don't want me, my own parents, don't want me."

"Gwen, Gwen come on we need to leave right now."

"Why? My family thinks I'm worthless."

"That's not true! Me and grandpa are your family and we love you!"

"My parents, my parent's Ben! The people who made me think I'm worthless!"

"They're fucking idiots! You're not worthless Gwen, and its their lose they can't see that!" Gwen wasn't looking at him. Ben cupped her face in his hands. "Gwen, Gwen look at me, it'll be alright, I won't leave you but we need to get going."

"There's no point. There's nothing you can do Ben."

"Well see about that." Ben turned the Omnitrix and brought his hand down. Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Don't! you'll get in to much trouble, I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are, I don't care about how much trouble I'd be in. I'm _not_ letting anyone take you from me!"

Gwen's eyes unfocused for a moment, then. "Fine, I'll come."

Ben grabbed the blue bag and climbed out the window helping Gwen out after him. They turned towards the forest and found a girl with short brown hair in a white sweatshirt blocking their way. "So you must be Ben and Gwen? I'm Piper."

She looked them over. Focusing on Ben. "Bit of a letdown. And Gwen, from the way your parents were talking I thought for sure you'd be blond!"

Bens fists clinched, Piper noticed. "Aw is someone sad I'm replacing his little playmate? Really you should be thanking me. But go ahead hit me; I'd love to sue you for assault. Though jail would be better for flat chest there then the orphanage, that place is hell. But I'm sure some of the older kids will find her useful."

That was too much for Ben. Fourarms grabbed Piper by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Listen closely. I will not let anyone hurt Gwen, you included. If I find out you've so much as scowled at her there is nothing in the world that can protect you."

Piper was visibly trembling but tried to put on a brave face. "Y-you don't s-scare me. I'll tell everyone what kind of monster you are, the government would love to kill you I bet, just another monster."

The snow around them was blown away. They both turned and saw Gwen floating a foot of the ground, blue energy swirling around her. "Ben is not a monster! And if you do anything to him you'd better pray he gets to you first because if I do I will rip you apart."

Fourarms dropped Piper and changed back into Ben. Piper crawled backwards until the hit the Rust Bucket them ran for her life.

Gwen flattered and fell; Ben caught her in his arms. "Gwen."

"Head rush."

"That was seriously cool but we need to go." They dashed into the trees.

* * *

Jenny Mark and Steven watched from nearby. Mark cracked his knuckles. "We can take them easy."

Jenny held out her arm. "No, if we fought them now we'd die."

"What? Are you crazy they're at the breaking point."

"Exactly. Right now they'd fight with nothing to lose. Besides all we were going to do was give them a final push. But Gwen's parents did that for us. We can move right to the end act. Steven, did you find a stage?"

"Yes, a factory in Nevada. It's all set up."

"Good, we'll see how this plays out then pull them in. Soon we'll be standing on victory."

* * *

Grandpa Max hadn't told Ben how far into the forest to go so after a while he started looking for somewhere they could make camp.

Gwen had been quiet since meeting Piper, until now. "Even though I was just projecting my anger at my parents to her that felt good." She didn't smile though.

Ben found a spot between a cluster of trees, it would be well protected from the elements. Ben took the tent out of the bag; it was a handball sized bundle of silver fabric. He pulled off a strap and it sprung from his hands unfolding into their shelter. It was big enough to fit an adult, or two preteens, comfortably.

The pack also contained food and a small stove with a few upgrades. Ben set the stove up in the tent, it warmed up quickly. He hadn't realized how late it was until the mountains shadow covered them.

Among other things there were also two canteens and Ben volunteered to go fill them up at a small stream they'd seen. As he walked to the stream his mind tried to make sense of what Gwen's parents had done. They had just abandoned her because her grades weren't as high as they wanted. He couldn't wrap his mind around that. Especially because of how much Gwen loved them, how excited she was to see them and they'd just brushed her off. Couldn't they see any of that?

When he got back to the tent he dropped the canteens in surprise. Gwen was sitting in the tent drinking from a bottle, in her underwear. "Gwen."

"What, I was hot."

"What is that stuff?"

"Alien beer! Want some?"

"No, I can't believe you got drunk."

"Why? I'm tired of being the good girl. All I did was study and my parents still abandoned me so why bother anymore. Ben, show me that someone still cares about me." She took his hand and rested it on her chest.

"Gwen."

"Shh, it's ok. Do whatever you want to me."

Ben reluctantly pulled his hand back. "Gwen, I can't. I won't take advantage of you like this."

"Idiot idiot idiot!" she said hitting him. Then grabbed a blanket and rolling over.

"Gwen." He reached for her but she moved away. It felt like Ben had been stabbed. He sat opposite Gwen cursing himself for picking now to start acting like a gentleman.

As night settled in the wind picked up shifting the snow and bending the trees. When morning came Ben set up a small fire outside. The stove was good enough to keep them warm through the night but the morning chill seemed to be winning.

He heard Gwen shuffling around behind him. Then a pair of hands wrapped around his chest and she rested her head against his back. Ben reached up and squeezed her hand. They stayed that way until the fire had died down to smoldering embers. "Thank you, Ben."

"For what?"

"Last night, not doing anything. I'm sorry about how I acted it's, was just."

He turned around and pulled her into his arms. Wishing his embrace could protect her from the world. When they finally broke apart Gwen sat shoulder to shoulder with Ben eating some homemade energy bars they had found in the pack. Neither could place the taste, neither wanted too.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" Gwen asked.

"Grandpa said he'd call us when we need to head back, so I guess we wait for him."

They had left the rust bucket so fast neither had though to grab their jackets and they went back into the tent to keep warm. Gwen lay down and rested her head on Bens lap, he gently stroked her hair. In minutes she was asleep.

He couldn't blame her, her dreams had to be better than reality right now. The day dragged on, Ben wished he'd thought to grab a video game. Eventually he fell asleep too.

When Ben woke up it was dark out, Gwen was lying next to him. Tears dotted her face. He reached out and wiped them away then pulled her close wishing he could do more.

The howling woke ben. The wind was driving huge flakes of snow through the trees. Gwen was sitting with a blanket wrapped around her. When she saw Ben was awake she opened the blanket and he joined her. The small stove strived against the cold.

"Ben?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you think they did?"

"I don't know, I still can't get my head around it."

"I keep trying to convince myself they're being manipulated by someone, some alien with a grudge against us. But the more I think about it the more I'm sure they're acting completely normal. If something doesn't meet their standards they replace it. I just never thought it would extend to me."

Ben didn't know what to say, he was sure if this was a romance story he'd come up with the perfect thing to make her smile.

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"Don't worry grandpa will come up with something. He's got a lot of friends, a few of them are sure to be able to do something."

"I don't want to go. What if I got adopted by a family that doesn't live in Bellwood?"

"Grandpa could adopt you. Or my parents!"

"Grandpa maybe, but I doubt your parents would."

"They might, if I explained everything to them. They're odd but open minded." Ben remembered some of his mother's cooking. Defiantly open minded. And a lot like grandpas.

Gwen was silent, thinking about living with their grandpa or Bens parents. She didn't think there was much chance of that, especially if Ben told them they were dating. But Grandpa Max, she knew he would. Living with him would be weird without Ben but better than an orphanage.

A branch cracking brought Gwen out of her thoughts. A deep thud echoed nearby. The storm grew worse and the tents sides began to sag with snow. Gwen leaned back against Ben, she felt his hands wrap around her.

Ben leaned forward and nuzzled Gwen's neck. She turned her head and kissed him. She hadn't realized how long it had been since they had kissed, it was wonderful. The kiss was light, their lips brushing, touching, pulling apart. Then it dawned on Gwen, at any moment someone could come to take her away from Ben.

A tree crashed somewhere outside. _Well, maybe not immediately_. The storm would buy her a few more hours.

She wasn't sure when but they ended up laying on the floor, the kiss deepened as Gwen's need to be with Ben as long as possible grew. As though it could keep the outside world frozen. Right then her only wish was for the storm to continue forever, to let them stay in their own little realm.

Gwen broke the kiss long enough to pull Bens shirt off, then she ran her hands along his upper body. He shivered. She kissed down his neck, over his collar bone, down to his nipple. Her tongue ran over it then she sucked it softly.

"Gwen." He moaned.

She looked up. "Something wrong?"

"No, that, just felt kind of weird."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Good, cause I wasn't planning to." She ran her tongue down his chest stopping every few inch to kiss his skin. When she reached his waist she fumbled with his belt, nervous.

Ben put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up, before he could speak Gwen cut him off. "Please, Ben. This could be the last time were together. After the storms over someone could come for me."

That's when she noticed the lack of sound, the storm was dying out. Bens resolve crumbled and he let go of her shoulders. Gwen went back to work on his belt, she knew it should be easy to get it off but her fingers were clumsy now.

Ben didn't know what to do so he kept his hands at his sides. Finally Gwen got his belt undone, and the communicator went off. Ben picked it up. "It's grandpa."

"Don't answer Ben."

"I have to, or he'll come looking for us." He said. Gwen sat there dejected as he answer. "Hello."

"Did you two ride out the storm alright?"

"Yea, we're fine. What's going to happen to Gwen?"

"I'll be at your location in a few minutes, we need to talk about things." He said before ending the call.

Ben wrapped his arms around Gwen. "I promise I won't let anyone take you."

A few minutes later Ben was dressed again, they both wished their grandpa had waited just a little longer before calling. When the Rust Bucket pulled up to the thicket of trees where they had set up camp they were already packed. Except for the tent which Ben couldn't figure out how to fold, he'd already smacked himself with it twice earning a few laughs from Gwen. Completely worth it as far as he cared.

Their grandpa had the tent back in its ball in three quick moves. As they walked back to the R.V. their grandpa pulled ben to the side. "Did anything happen?"

Ben hesitated. Grandpa Max would know something was up when he found the empty bottle, but he didn't want to tell him about what had just happened, and almost happened. So he only mentioned the first nights events.

When he was done Grandpa Max looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry forgot that was in there. But I'm proud of the way you handled it."

"Grandpa, I won't let anyone take Gwen."

Max shivered, he had faced planetary warlords and intergalactic army's, but right then his grandchild was the most frightening thing he could remember, no not frightening. Intense? That wasn't right either. In all the langue's from across the universe Max knew he couldn't quiet find the word to describe Ben right then.

In the Rust Bucket Ben and Gwen sat with an arm around each other, waiting for their grandpa to tell them what had happened. "Well Gwen, I spoke with your parents. They refused to call off the adoption."

"No big lose there." She said. Ben was surprised at the ice in her voice. Though he thought he shouldn't be.

He continued. "Also they have your custody tied up in a thousand legal knots. I've been talking with some old friends who went into law but they said it'll take about three months to get things shorted out so that I could adopt you. If you wanted."

"Of course I want you to adopt me grandpa. If you don't mind."

Max laughed. "Actually its nice having kids around again. There is something you need to consider Gwen. Your parents haven't finished the paper work yet, and I've, _convinced,_ them to wait till the end of the summer to sign you over. If you want to can finish the summer with me and Ben, but you'll still end up in the orphanage for a few months in the fall."

"I want to finish the summer with you guys."

"Alright, I'll make the call. You two get some sleep, you both look exhausted."

They went to their room and both climbed into Gwen's bunk. Wanting to spend as much time together as they could. Ben glanced at a wall calendar, when they had started out the summer had seemed endless. Now it seemed cruelly short.

As they fell into a restful sleep Ben cursed his earlier wishes for the summer to just be over.

(A/N: I hope you all liked that, well we are getting close to the end. Just need to deal with Jenny and see who comes out alive. So review and tell me what you thought, I can't get any better otherwise, and trust me I do need to get better hehe.)


End file.
